Sakki
by Mythomanya
Summary: [EN RÉÉCRITURE] DEGXDESPA On dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout, qu'il peut vous rendre fou, mais personne ne parle du désir. C'est à leurs dépends que les membres de Dir en grey vont apprendre que le désir est un sentiment bien plus que dangereux. Plongez dans un univers sanglant!
1. Le commencement

Le commencement 

**Roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Kyô réfléchissait. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu les membres du groupe. Depuis leur retour de la tournée en Europe, ils avaient eu droit à deux bonnes semaines de congé bien méritées. Ils restaient deux jours avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs affaires la où ils les avaient laissées.**

Avant même d'être arrivé chez lui, il avait commencé à se sentir seul et abandonné, souhaitant au plus vite que ces vacances se terminent, même si elles n'étaient pas commencées.

Kyô s'ennuyait beaucoup du staff et des membres du groupe, en particulier, Kaoru. Depuis leur première rencontre, Kaoru avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Non pas par pitié, mais plutôt car c'était dans sa nature. Il lui souriait toujours, apparaissait toujours au moment ou il se sentait seul et triste et lui faisait reprendre le peu de gaieté qu'il avait. Il lui en était très reconnaissant.  
Toute cette tendresse et cette affection qui émanait du cœur de Kaoru envers tout le monde avait fait naître un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié dans le cœur du chanteur. Non pas que personne ne soit gentil avec lui, mais le guitariste n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Il disait: Tant que tu va bien, je ne veux rien d'autre. avec ce sourire que le jeune blond affectionnait tout particulièrement.  
�?cœuré de la solitude qui oppressait toute sa maison, il prit le combiné et composa le numéro qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
On répondit à la première sonnerie.

Môshi môshi.

-Ah, Kaoru! T'en as mis du temps à répondre! Tu faisais quoi?

-C'était sarcastique j'espère...

-Non... pourquoi?

-Euh... j'ai répondu à la première sonnerie...

-Gomen, kuso que j'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci...

-Alors j'imagine que t'as pas vu qu'il était à peine 2h du mat...

**-Gomen! Watashi wa baka desu! ****Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ton sommeil! Je te  
rappellerai demain... ou tantôt plutôt!**

-Mais non, j'arrive pas à dormir moi non plus... Je crois que je pense trop.

-Euh, tu penses à quoi dis?

-Trop de choses... mais dis-moi! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé au juste?

-Ah... euh... "Bonne question! Pourquoi je l'ai appelé moi?!" Ben, j'avais envie de parler et ton numéro est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais se contint. J'ai vraiment hâte que ces foutues vacances se terminent et qu'on se remette au boulot! Y a rien a foutre ici!

-Tout à fait d'accord... tient, j'y pense! Ça te dit une soirée DVD demain?

-Si c'est des films avec du sang!

-�?videmment! Je ne louerais sûrement pas de films de mauviettes... n'est-ce pas chibimonosan? **Ah... gomen, warumonosan! ****Il disait tout ça en rigolant, bien évidemment.**

-Demain, tu vas mourir! Je vais t'éclater la tête comme de la confiture de framboises!

-"Rire" Si ça sortait pas de Berry, j'aurais pu avoir peur...

-On verra bien demain... il grogna "Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir je crois." Alors a demain, ou plutôt, tout à l'heure?

-Ouais! Oyasumi Kyô.

-Oyasumi Kaoru. 

Et ils raccrochèrent pour finalement, tomber paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

La sonnette retentit. Kaoru échappa la télécommande et alla ouvrir la porte au blondinet. Celui-ci était complètement trempé par la pluie et avait l'air très fatigué. Pourtant, dès que la porte fut ouverte, il fit un magnifique sourire [2. Kaoru lui rendit et le warumono rosit légèrement, tout en prenant soin de baisser la tête. Le leader alla chercher une serviette pendant que le blond enlevait ses souliers et son manteau. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon où le guitariste avait disposé chips, pop corn et réglisse [3. Sentant un certain malaise, l'hôte dit:

Tu veux quelque chose?

-Oui, du jus d'orange kudasai.

Et il parti dans la cuisine.

-Ah ben... "découragé" Il ne reste plus de jus d'orange. Tu veux que j'aille en acheter?

-"NON! Je veux pas qu'il soit loin de moi!" Non non... Un verre d'eau suffira.

-" Il le fait exprès ou quoi?!" T'es sûre? Parce que le magasin n'est pas très loin et...

-Mais non! Ça va aller! Maintenant viens t'asseoir!

-Bon, ok. Il remplit deux verres d'eau et revint. Alors, maintenant faut choisir par quoi on va commencer! Sanglant sans sexe, sanglant avec sexe ou sexe sanglant[4?

-Sanglant avec sexe! Ensuite ce sera sexe sanglant et le truc poche à la fin... "Je commence **enfin**** à parler normalement!" Au fait, c'est quoi les noms des films? Y peuvent pas avoir �?A pour titre... c'est trop moche!**

-Eum... en effet... mais ils s'avèrent tous être des films chinois. Et je m'en suis rendu compte qu'après avoir payer... " Ah la honte! Il va se foutre de ma gueule maintenant!"

-Bah... s'il est supposé avoir du sang, y a pas de problèmes! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait les commencer. Tu peux lancer le premier steuplé?

-Comme tu voudras. "Chuchotement pas assez bas pour ne pas être perçu" chibimono...

-**Tu vas mourir!******

Et il s'élança aux trousses du brun qui venait de détaller comme un lapin. Le jeune chanteur réussit à l'intercepter devant la salle de bain et, comme il ne s'était jamais senti capable de frapper cet homme, il se mit à le chatouiller comme un petit diable jusqu'à ce que celui-ci demande grâce. Puis, se rendant compte de leur position [5 et ne sachant si elle était confortable ou non, Kyô se releva d'un bond et aida l'autre à faire de même. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux étaient affalés sur le divan et se tordaient de rire. Reprenant leur sérieux et leur souffle, Kyô dit:

On appelera Shinya pour le "Sexe sanglant"?

-"Après avoir recommencé à rire" Si tu veux le tuer...

-Non... juste savoir s'il crit comme une fille...

Tous deux explosèrent de nouveau en imaginant la scène. " Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne! Tu dois le garder pour toi" Se disait Kyô.  
Ils lancèrent les films. Dès que ça devenait plein de sang, un petit rire dément retentissait dans la pièce. Au deuxième film, c'est à peine si le chanteur ne sautait pas de joie aux scènes de S.M.[6 Il se faisait violence et se contentait de rire encore plus fort. Au troisième film, il fini par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de Kaoru, mi-amusé mi-attendrit. Il se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller la petite tête blonde posée sur lui. Il alla chercher une couverture chaude et couvrit le chanteur. Il se pencha, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et alla se coucher.

Aishitemasu, Kyô La voix résonna à travers les rêves du petit monstre endormi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que Kyô constata était qu'il était tombé au sol durant son sommeil. La deuxième fut l'épaisse couverture qu'il avait sur le dos, une attention de son ami, devina-t-il. Il retourna s'étendre sur le canapé et se demanda à voix haute:

Il est quelle heure? "Bâillement"

-L'heure où les chibi... pardon, les warumonos se lèvent espèce de paresseux!

-Grmpf... laisse-moi dormir salle Kaeru! Dit-il en remontant la couette au-dessus de sa touffe blonde.

-D'accord... je mangerai les crêpes tout seul alors...

-DES CR�?PES! Et il parti en un éclair jusqu'à la cuisine sous le regard amusé du leader.

-Bon alors, t'en veux combien pour commencer?

-Euh... trois, pour pas paraître goinfre.

Kaoru lui servit trois crêpes et contempla le regard de Kyô. C'était le même que celui d'un enfant devant son énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Le regard du guitariste se remplit d'amour pour ce chanteur, si attirant par ses milles faces cachées. Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, le contemplant, tout en piochant quelques bouchées dans son assiette. Se sentant observé, le jeune blondinet leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Kaoru ou se mêlait amusement et autres sentiments indéfinissables.

Ben kouâ? Pôkouâ tu mgad comsa[7(Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça)?

-Pfff... t'es kawaii quand tu manges, on dirait un enfant...

-"Avalant avec difficulté" Chuis pas kawaii! Chuis un WA-RU-MO-NO!

-Arf... arrête chibi... Si on te dit que t'es kawaii, c'est que tu l'es... y a longtemps que les membres du groupe en particulier Die te l'aurait dit ou sinon... et t'aurait pas autant la côte avec les fans. Il adressa un rapide mouvement d'esquive pour éviter le morceau de crêpe que venait de lui lancer le nain.

-Me dit pas ça! Je vais t'agresser autrement!

-NANI?! "Me dit pas ça autrement c'est moi qui vais t'agresser!"[8

-Je plaisante, je plaisante...

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Se levant d'un bond, Kyô dit voix étranglée:

Je vais partir je crois..."Il ne m'aimera jamais"[9

-T'es sûre?"Il semble si triste... pourquoi?!"

-Certain!"Il ne fait qu'avoir pitié de moi..."

-Dommage... j'aurais voulu... Eh! Pourquoi tu pleures?!

-J'ai mal aux yeux... "Je vais mourir étouffé"

-Ça j'y crois pas un instant! Qu'est-ce que t'as?!

-Rien j'te dis! Bon j'me casse! Il voulu ouvrir la porte mais l'autre se pressa dessus. "Comprend-moi Kaoru! Je vais mourir étouffé par la douleur si je reste ici, avec toi..."

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe! Bon sang, tu me fais peur là!

-Tu... TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE![10 "Crie aigu plein de détresse" TU NE POURRAIS PAS COMPRENDRE! "Il tomba soudainement à genou, sur le plancher"... tu ne voudrais pas comprendre... "que je t'aime même si tu ne m'aimes pas..." Kaoru se pencha à côté de lui et murmura:

-Pourtant, c'est ce que je veux. Il releva le menton du plus jeune du bout des doigts. Il faillit pleurer à son tour. Les yeux du chanteur étaient remplis de larmes. L'expression de ses yeux était si intense. On pouvait y percevoir toute la tristesse et l'amertume que contenait son âme mais aussi, une étonnante passion. Cette petite flamme s'était intensifiée lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Le blondinet détourna vivement les yeux et se leva d'un coup sec. Il se détourna, ouvrit la porte et couru. Il entendit le leader crier son nom, mais il se mit à courrir plus vite. Il dévala quinze étages en courant dans l'escalier, au risque de se rompre le cou. Arrivé devant sa voiture, il se stoppa, s'appuya sur la fenêtre du conducteur et se remit à pleurer. Une haine depuis si longtemps plongée dans l'oublie. En tout cas, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se fit plus violente qu'auparavant, plus douloureuse. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Soudain, il sourit. Pas de ce sourire enfantin dont tous s'étaient accoutumés, mais plutôt du sourire qui leur faisait tous peur pour celui qui l'affichait. C'était un sourire sauvage, diabolique, dément... Il s'était effacé à **son**** premier sourire et qui avait laissé place au sourire amoureux qu'il avait lorsqu'il ****le**** voyait. Il ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à passer à l'action lorsqu'il fut tirer de force hors du véhicule et ramené à l'intérieur.**

KY�?!   
"Voilà que ça recommence. Il est à nouveau en pleine déprime... ses idées de mort reviennent... idées de mort...?"  
KUSO!!!  
Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie. À peine arrivé dehors, il aperçut Kyô devant sa porte, un sourire dément se reflétant sur la vitre. Le temps qu'il arrive, le chanteur avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la bagnole. Il l'avait empoigné par derrière et emporté de nouveau dans son appartement pour le protéger, malgré le fait qu'il se tortillait incessamment comme un vers dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils furent chez lui, Kaoru assit Kyô sur le canapé et alla barrer toutes les fenêtres et les portes, ainsi que celle de la salle de bain. Il retourna ensuite auprès du jeune monstre qui avait replié ses jambes sous son menton.

QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS HEIN?! C'EST QUOI LE PROBL�?ME?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AVAIS L'INTENTION DE FAIRE?! HEIN?!

-Calme-toi Kao, s'il te plaît... sa voix était à peine inaudible, mais Kaoru en perçut néanmoins l'écho. J'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que...

-ARR�?TE DE MENTIR! J'AI VU TON SOURIRE! J'AI VU TES YEUX! POURQUOI TU VOULAIS FAIRE �?A?!

-Tu... tu paranoïe. Je vois pas de quoi...

-TU VOULAIS TE TUER BON SANG! ON POUVAIT VOIR LA MORT AUTOUR DE TOI!

-BON �?A SUFFIT MAINTENANT! De quoi tu parles?

-Un accident de voiture aurait été un truc parfait pour cacher le suicide! Il essayait à grand peine de ne pas se remettre à crier.

-Mais... comment? "Comment t'as fais pour deviner?"

-Je sais pas comment j'ai fais, une simple intuition et ton attitude m'ont permis de comprendre vite et juste à temps... À ce moment-là, ce fut au tour du guitariste de s'écrouler sur le tapis, le visage dans ses mains. Il se mit à trembler et bredouilla de manière confuse:

-Si j'étais pas arrivé, tu serais monté... si j'étais arrivé trop tard, j'aurais tout vu... tu te serais... tu aurais foncé dans les voitures et... et... et tu serais...

Il s'était mis à tirer ses cheveux comme un dément. Il était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Ses larmes coulaient en un flot abondant et ses yeux étaient remplis d'un désespoir profond, fixer sur un point invisible.  
Le blondinet était pris au dépourvu. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le leader pleurer. Cette scène aurait fini de le tuer si elle avait été pour quelqu'un d'autre... pourtant, c'était pour lui que Kaoru pleurait. Il se sentit alors frapper par une évidence. Il se pencha près de Kaoru et tourna sa tête avec ses mains pour que l'homme aux cheveux bruns le regarde dans les yeux. Kaoru reprit alors un peu ses esprits et s'agrippa au cou du chanteur, surpris mais heureux du geste.

-Promet-moi de vivre tant que je vivrai, dit le guitariste en resserrant son étreinte, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne le lâche pas.

-Je te le promets! Dit celui-ci avec sincérité.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, jusqu'au moment ou Kyô posa une question par rapport à l'évidence.

-Tu sais, hier, quand je dormais, j'ai entendu une voix dans mon sommeil... j'ai entendu TA vois dans mon sommeil...

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait MA voix?

-"Au moins, il a de nouveau toute sa tête." Je t'ai entendu dire: Aishitemasu, Kyô ... c'était vraiment toi, dis?

-"J'ai aucun envie de lui mentir..." Non... Kyô fit une petite mine déçue qu'il essaya de camoufler en regard intrigué. C'était mon cœur qui te parlait... Il se leva et s'en alla en direction de la chambre, laissant Kyô seul pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Le petit diable se releva plus vite que prévu, accouru jusqu'à la chambre où Kaoru était, assis sur le lit. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour recevoir un moton d'énergie sur le corps, qui encerclait sa taille e t ne cessait de murmurer: Aishite iru Kaoru! Mon Kaoru! . L'homme en question refit alors le même geste qu'au matin et prit le bout de son doigt pour faire remonter la tête de la petite chose collée en boule sur son torse. Il lui prit un baiser, ne pressant que ses lèvres. Voyant qu'il en redemandait, il lui offrit sa langue pour que celle-ci s'emmêle à celle de Kyô, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Après une très longue embrassade, ils s'enlacèrent et finirent par s'endormir collé l'un contre l'autre.

[1Soif de sang... ça a pas encore rapport, mais ça risque de s'en venir...  
[2Même avec des dents pétées, il a un full beau sourire! Ça le rend kawaii finalement, ces dents-là!  
[3HUMMMM!! DE LA R�?GLISSE!!!  
[4Pas très original.. Mais j'avais aucun film qui me venait à l'esprit...  
[5Kyô était en califourchon sur Kaoru qui était couché par terre... plutôt marrant non: P  
[6Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, S.M. c'est pour Sado Masochisme...  
[7Si vous avez pas lu model, vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que moi je veux dire lol... Manwa à lire! Auteur: Lee So-Young  
[8Kyô c'est agresser du genre je vais te tuer et Kaoru a mal compris alors lui il veut l'agresser sexuellement.. C'est drôle non? XD  
[9Oui je sais, ça aucun rapport, tut allait relativement bien.. Mais Kaoru ne parle pas assez, Kyô pense trop et comme, il est imprévisible.. Ça donne ça... faites avec o  
[10Chialez pas! C'est son surplus d'émotion qui fait ça! C'est pas anormal!!! --


	2. Quand arrive le bonheur

Quand arrive le bonheur 

Quand il se réveilla, Kaoru était léger comme une plume et se sentait juste bien. Kyô dormait toujours, bien blottit dans ses bras. Ayant trop peur de le réveiller, il le regarda dormir.  
Le blond s'était mit à bouger et lorsqu'il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit un Kaoru tout sourire qui le fixait amoureusement. Il referma les yeux quelques instants pour se souvenir du pourquoi il était dans le même lit que **lui**. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son coup de déprime, la voiture, un Kaoru totalement désemparé sur le plancher du salon et leurs baisers. Il s'accrocha à Kaoru comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. L'homme à côté de lui répondit doucement de cet appel par un murmure:

Je ne partirai pas, je te le promet, Kyô.

Et il lui embrassa les cheveux tout en soupirant de contentement. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures l'un contre l'autre, à penser à l'autre avec beaucoup d'amour, même si Kyô finit par s'endormir tout en rêvant de son nouvel amant. Kaoru, tant qu'à lui, pensait à Kyô, mais il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude sur ses pulsions suicidaires. Inconsciemment, il serra le blondinet plus fort contre sa poitrine.  
Tout en réfléchissant, son regard s'attarda sur l'heure, "15 heures... ça me rappel quelque chose... mais qu...?"

KUSO!Il jeta des yeux ronds au warumono qui s'était mit à bouger.  
"Oups! Je crois bien que **ça** non plus, c'étai pas une bonne chose..."

Il se poussa quelque peu pour voir les dégâts qu'avait causé son cri. Il fut surpris de voir Kyô sourire, alors que Toshiya lui avait jurer qu'il se mettait à tout bousiller lorsqu'on le réveillait. Kyô se rapprocha de Kaoru, se cacha le visage dans le cou de celui- ci et murmura:

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne t'en rappel pas aussitôt... Et il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il descendit lentement, lentement, jusqu'à son torse, faisait monter la pression du brun. Même s'il aurait aimé laisser faire son chéri, son cerveau était encore fonctionnel et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'il parte.

-Kyô, il faut que tu arrêtes...

-Pourquoi? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'aimes pas ça?

-Non... SI! Mais les autres nous attendent. Ils ont besoin de nous!

Il murmurait presque tellement ça le brisait de dire ça. Kyô stoppa un instant son manège et planta son regard cuisant dans celui suppliant de son amant.

-Peut-être... Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi!

Le guitariste ne pouvait défier le chanteur. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort, vu la taille de Kyô, ce n'était vraiment pas ça, mais parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour le blesser.  
Le nain l'embrassa fougueusement après quoi, il reprit ce qu'il avait laissé. Le blond entendait son amour gémir. Il savait que cet homme-là n'avait pas la force, ou plutôt l'envie, de lui résister. Il entendit alors l'écho d'un murmure qui lui fendit l'âme...

-Kyô, s'il te plaît...

Le chanteur arrêta son geste. Il releva la tête et vit que Kaoru pleurait. Pris au dépourvu, il s'étendit à côté de celui-ci et dit:

-Ne pleures pas... s'il te plaît... je ne voulais pas te blesser! J'aurais pas dû... Il fut coupé par les lèvres du leader.

-Tu ne m'as pas blessé Kyô... Je pleure parce que je t'aime.

Il restèrent un long moment à se contempler, sans aucune parole ni aucun geste pour communiquer, n'ayant besoin que des yeux et du cœur. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Le brun maugréa quelques injures à l'intention du combiné mais décrocha tout de même.

Môshi môshi.

-KAORU! Enfin! On était sûr que t'était mort! Kyô est avec toi? Fit la voix de Die.

-Ouais... et les autres sont avec toi?

-Ben, y a Totchi qui a décidé d'aller te chercher... il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre... au fait, pourquoi vous répondiez pas?

-Euh... on dormait! Dit-il, se souriant à lui-même.

-Vous dormiez? Vous dormiez... ensemble?

-HEIN?! Quoi?! Non! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines?! Débita-t-il, tout énervé.

C'est alors que Die se mit à rire joyeusement.

-Tu sais quoi, Kao?

-Non... quoi??

-Tu sais pas mentir...

-Hummm...

-Alors, il avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage, c'était bien?

-On à rien fait... ce qui était à moitié vrai depuis quelques minutes. On a juste dormi!

-Bah ouais, c'est ça! Prend-moi pour une valise!

-Ch'te jure... il était réellement exaspéré.

-Moi j'arrive sérieusement pas à le croire... mais si tu le dis.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, dit-il un peu agacé, mais si Totchi arrive, vaut mieux qu'on soit prêt. Salut! À tout à l'heure!

-Ouais... à plus.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Kaoru se retourna et constata que Kyô le fixait avidement.

Désolé, Totchi arrive et il aimerait pas nous voir en pleine action...

-Il aura qu'à se joindre à nous! Dit-il, un sourire espiègle l'illuminant.

-"Il a pas dit ça pour vrai au moins?!" Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!

-Moi? Rien...

-"La réplique... il est arriéré ce mec! J'aime un arriéré. Je suis exaspérant..." Bon, faudrait se préparer pour pas faire attendre Totchi.

Et ils se changèrent, Kaoru sorti sa guitare de sous son lit et Kyô sorti sa boîte de verres de contact, prenant les bleus pour ce simple jour de répétition. Le leader alla dans sa penderie pour prendre une veste et se retrouva avec un warumono pas le dos, lui encerclant le ventre.

-Kyô... je croyais que t'avais abandonner... dit-il, complètement désespéré.

-MOI, ABANDONNER?! Alors que je te désire? JA-MAIS! 

DING DONG!

"Ouf... sauvé par le dong!" Se dit Kaoru.

Il alla ouvrir, laissant Kyô seul, toujours aussi avide. Toshiya se tenait devant la porte, l'air furieux. Il se refrogna d'avantage lorsqu'il vit le magnifique sourire de son leader. Il grogna:

Tu pourrais au moins te donner un air coupable...

-Pas du tout! S'exclama-t-il, amusé. Je suis trop content pour ça. Die m'a dit que vous croyez que j'étais mort. Je suis content que vous vous inquiétez pour moi!

-"Nan mais tarré ce mec! Là je vais frapper s'il continue à me faire ce sourire niais! Il a beau être heureux, d'habitude il nous cri dessus quand on est en retard! Qu'est-ce que..." KY�??! S'exclama-t-il, tout surpris.

-Mmpfgh achnarf... s'lut... articula celui-ci.

Il avait l'air autant en colère que Toshiya. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause qu'ils étaient encore chez le leader au lieu de la salle de répète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? L'intrigue se lisait facilement dans les yeux du bassiste.

-Je squat... le câble de ma TV à sauter et j'ai décidé de le squatter.

-Ahh... mais pourquoi t'es pas allé chez Shin? Il habite à deux rues de chez toi...

"Merde... qu'est-ce que je dis moi?"

-Ben, j'étais chez lui quand c'est arrivé alors, pas besoin de déranger Shin. Dit Kaoru, leur sauvant la face, de ce fait. Mais euh... on devrait arrêter de perdre du temps, déjà que Kyô et moi sommes super en retard.

-Ouais! Part devant mettre ta guitare. On va te rejoindre!

Et la chevelure brune disparue dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Toshiya se retourna alors ver le petit monstre, après s'être assuré d'avoir entendue l'ascenseur, et dit:

Pourquoi t'es là?

-"C'est ce que je me disais... il y a pas cru du tout." Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça! Prend-moi pour un imbécile... je le sent ce qu'il y a entre vous deux!

-Ah ouais? Et comment? "Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir là?"

-Instinct de bisexuel... Les yeux de Kyô s'écarquillèrent. Mais non! Ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de ta figure!

-De un, je te ferais remarquer que mon nez n'est pas si gros que ça et, de deux, comment tu peux être aussi sûre que ça?

-"Il pourrait pas l'admettre au lieu de me laisser tout lui expliquer?" Non, ton nez est pas si gros, je sais! Pour ce qui est de si je suis sûre, Kaoru me l'a dit quand il était bourré, mais il s'en ait pas rappeler. Et la façon dont ton regard s'illumine chaque fois qu'il est là, c'est évident que tu l'aimes! Déclara-t-il, avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix. Elle s'accru d'avantage lorsqu'il vit le regard résigné du blond.

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai... mais va pas crier ça sur tout les toits.

-Pas besoin! Die s'en doutait beaucoup, reste plus qu'à le dire à Shinya.

-Ouais, et après ça, à tous les fans et à nos familles et etc...

-"Ce qu'il peut être entêté!" Shinya est compréhensif. Il va bien le prendre. Avec ce que les fans écrivent, ça m'étonnerait que ça les dérange, mais on leur dira pas tout de suite. Pour ce qui est des familles, c'est pas un problème! Tu vois plus tes parents et ceux de Kaoru son aussi gentils que lui... ils ne peuvent qu'être heureux pour vous!

-C'est vrais mais...

Eh, les gars! Ça fait quinze minutes que je poirote tout seul en bas! Vous venez, ou je pars avec ta bagnole Totchi? Dit Kaoru qui venait d'arriver.

Toshiya adressa un clin d'œil à peine perceptible au chanteur et répondit lassement:

-On arrive! Allez, viens Kyô, il faut pas faire attendre les autres plus longtemps!

Sur ce, les trois hommes allèrent à la répétition, sur une note songeuse. En plein milieu du trajet, le bassiste rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ.

Comment tu fais pour aller aux répètes à tous les jours en métro? Ça doit être l'enfer!

-Non, je parts trop tôt pour ça. L'enfer, il commence à 6 heures du mat.

-Mais t'es malade! Et à quelle heure tu te couches?!

-Ça dépend. Si on fini vraiment tard, je vais dormir chez Kyô, ou sinon... vers 21 heures.

Kyô et Toshiya, complètement exaspérés, s'exclamèrent d'une même vois:

-Mais c'est pas une vie ça!!!

-Bon, si vous le voulez bien, enchaîna-t-il, irrité, j'aimerais me concentrer sur la route!

Sur ce, tout le monde su tu. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, Die était assis sur les marches, et quand il les aperçut, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Shinya aussi était là, accoudé sur la porte. Il avait son habituel air sérieux avec un soupçon d'intrigue, révélé par ses sourcils un peu relevés. Juste au sourire de Die, Kaoru aurait voulu l'assommer, sachant qu'il devrait supporter ses répliques cinglantes toute la journée.  
Pourtant, il ne dit rien du tout quand ils descendirent de la voiture, mais garda son sourire arrogant, ce qui était mauvais présage. Le brun sorti sa guitare du coffre de la voiture et tous les cinq entrèrent dans le studio, le leader se plaçant devant Die pour subtilement accrocher sa tête avec le manche de sa guitare. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur et qu'ils eurent déballé tout le matériel, on entendit Die clamer haut et fort:

Eh, Totchi! T'avais pas dit que t'aillais chercher que Kao?

Les deux concernés se figèrent. Ils eurent la même pensée qui se résumait à "Ce que je le hais ce type! Il a de la chance qu'il ya ait pas de hache dans ce studio!" Toshiya se mit alors à bafouiller un truc inintelligible pour cacher ce qu'il savait, ce qui ressemblait à:

-Sur... chemin... par là... ramasser... Kaoru... Kyô...[1

Die éclata d'un rire sonore et reparti à la charge sur le pauvre Totchi, sûrement en manque de sommeil.  
C'est alors qu'une idée frappa le couple. Ils se jetèrent un regard pour voir s'ils avaient eu la même, regard perçut de Shinya qui attendait la suite en silence.  
Die s'était levé pour aller interroger le bassiste de plus près lorsqu'il fut poussé sur le divan par la main du chanteur. Celui-ci le regardait avec un étrange air moqueur et de la malice dans les yeux.  
Avant que le roux n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kyô avait empoigné Kaoru par le col et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Die, abasourdie, les fixait, la bouche stupidement ouverte et Shinya et Toshiya souriaient en lui lançant des regards disant "Tu l'as cherché!"[3.  
Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent enfin, à contre cœur mais à bout de souffle, Kaoru sourit à Die et dit:

-Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Toujours sous le choc[4, il répondit:

-Non merci, ça va aller. Et il se leva, prenant son paquet de clopes et sortit. Le chanteur ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Le guitariste arborait un air de triomphe sur son tyran, ce qui lui donnait assez bonne mine.

-Vous trouvez pas que vous y êtes allés un peux fort? Dit Toshiya, un gros sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

-Non, j'ai trouvé ça particulièrement agréable! Dit Kaoru, en toute réponse, ce qui fit rire encore plus le blondinet, déjà hilare en train de se rouler par terre.

-Non... je parlais de Die. Fit observer Toshiya, assez amusé.

-Ah! **Lui**! Ben euh... va voir comment il va et essaye de le calmer.

Sur ce, le jeune partit rejoindre le roux, sûrement caché sur le toit.  
Le batteur avait gardé le même sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au démon qui lui dit:

-Depuis quand et pourquoi tu souris comme ça, toi?

Kaoru se retourna pour constater les dires de son ami.

-Il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte!

-"Nan mais, de quoi il parle?!" Ça veut dire... déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-C'est pas parce que je parle pas que je suis stupide[5! Déclara-t-il, tout fier. Oh! Le rouquin et son acolyte [6 se ramène! Sur ce, il se tu.

En effet, à cet instant précis, les deux hommes en question entrèrent dans la salle. Au moment où son regard croisa celui de son leader, le second guitariste dit:

-Moi aussi, j'adore les blondinettes chou kawaii, mais je les préfère plus grandes.

Les amants se regardèrent et Kyô déclara:

-Je crois qu'il a envi qu'on recommence.

À cette remarque, le roux fit un mouvement de recule et tous éclatèrent de rire. Après ce petit incident, tout se passa comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé l'ambiance si chaleureuse qui leur avait manqué durant ces vacances, l'ambiance de Dir en grey.

[1C'est sensé donné à peu près ça: Son appartement était sur le chemin alors je suis revenu avec Kaoru et Kyô.  
[2Quand même! Auriez-vous imaginez Toshimasa Hara dans toute sa forme pas capable de répondre à �?A! Non mais!  
[3MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! DANS TES DENTS DIE!!!! Je me fous trop de sa gueule XDDDD!  
[4Pas que ça le dégoûte ou bien qu'il soit surpris de les voir ensemble... juste qu'il s'attendait pas dut tout à �?A!!  
[5Shinya est le plus intelligent après Kaoru selon moi hihihi : P!  
[6Fallait je la sorte... désolé!


	3. La Passion prend le dessus

La passion prend le dessus 

Kyô s'était réveillé pour la quatrième fois cette nuit-là, toujours à l'autre bout du lit, loin de son amant. Comme à chaque fois, il retourna se mettre en boule contre le torse du guitariste qui dormait profondément. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les répétitions étaient recommencées, mais aussi que le petit blond et le grand brun vivaient un amour incroyable.

Les autres réagissaient plutôt bien à tout cela. Shinya agissait tout à fait normalement, ne parlant que pour dire des trucs inutiles et ne souriant que lorsque ça devenait drôle ou nécessaire. Toshiya lui, était très joyeux à chaque fois qu'il les surprenait en train de s'embrasser dans un coin sombre, toujours parce que Kyô ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions[1. Die n'avait pas changé une seconde, sauf qu'il avait de nouveaux arguments pour agacer son leader et son chanteur. Ceux-ci encaissaient très bien, l'amour rendant plus fort. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à personne d'autre, le blond voulant toujours retarder le moment, on ne savait pourquoi.

Un soir, Kaoru arriva tout heureux devant Kyô alors qu'ils venaient de terminer la répétition.

Ce soir, on va dans un resto chinois, toi et moi! Dit-il, trop enjoué.

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi? Manque flagrant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de sortir en public.

-Parce que j'en ai envi! Et puis, c'est moi qui paye, je te laisse prendre ce que tu veux!

Les yeux de Kyô s'illuminèrent d'un coup et Kaoru senti le danger.

-Vraiment tout?!

-"Kuso... je crois que mon porte feuille va en prendre un coup." Ouais, ch'te jure.

Le nain tout excité bondit sur ses pieds et dit :

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là à bavasser?! Dépêche-toi!

Sur ce, il allèrent à la voiture du warumono et quittèrent à une vitesse dépassant légèrement la limite[2. Le brun dû le faire ralentir lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le poste de police, au risque d'avoir une amande. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant, le chanteur dû faire un effort suprême pour ne pas bondir dans le buffet, et le guitariste lui, de ne pas l'assommer. Ils s'assirent à une table pour fumeur, assez éloignée des autres clients, dans l'espérance de ne pas être reconnu.  
Ne sachant que choisir, les deux hommes laissèrent glisser leurs doigts sur le menu des entrées. Kaoru eu droit à la soupe Won-Ton[3 et Kyô à un plat qui était, comme lui avait gentiment expliquer le serveur, une soupe de têtes de poulets. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, le brun du se retenir de rire devant l'air déconfit du blond. Il y avait quelques têtes de poulets qui flottaient dans son bol et le liquide avait une drôle de couleur. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air bon et l'odeur était assez bizarre. Le warumono eut un léger mouvement de recule après quoi, il prit la cuillère et la tendit au brun en disant :

-Tiens! C'est toi qui m'as amené ici, alors je veux pas être malade à cause de toi!

Le leader prit la cuillère, d'un air résigné.

-"Ça peut pas être si mauvais..." Bon, d'accord... mais si je ne tombe pas malade, tu manges tout!

Sur ce, il goûta la soupe... qu'il faillit recracher au visage du chanteur. Il avala de travers et dit :

-Bouge pas, je reviens.

Et il parti machinalement vers les toilettes. Kyô le regarda partir, se sentant à moitié coupable, à moitié amusé. Lui ne serait pas obligé d'y goûter au moins. Le nain du attendre dix bonnes minutes avant de voir resurgir le pauvre Kaoru, quelque peu blême. Lorsque celui-ci se rassit, il regarda la soupe avec son plus terrifiant regard de tueur[4. Le blond commença à avoir des frissons dans le dos et à se dire qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de la soupe[5. Il lui vint alors une idée et repêcha une pauvre petite tête de poulet délaissée. Le guitariste suivit le geste des yeux, où la colère et le dégoût avaient laissés place à l'intrigue. Le leader se risqua à poser une question pendant la drôle de manœuvre de Kyô. Celui-ci maintenait la tête tout près de son oreille.

Kyô, qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

-Chuuuuuut! J'essaie d'entendre ce que dit «Petite tête de poulet»!

On put alors percevoir des points d'interrogations dans les yeux du guitariste. Il ne put répliquer car le gnome[6 continua son manège.

-... Hummm... ouais je sais... Mais, tu sais, Petite tête de poulet[7, toi et moi on se ressemble. On s'est chacun fait voler ce qu'on avait de plus important. Toi ton corps par les hommes, pour qu'on puisse le manger et moi mon cœur, par un seul homme, pour qu'il le garde. La différence, c'est que moi, ça ne m'a pas encore tué.

La personne visée le regardait, touchée et désespérée. Le brunet [8 dit :

-Kyô, tu dis ça à une tête de poulet... ? "Je devrais peut-être l'envoyer voir un psy..."

-Bah euh... Ouais? Il avait un sourire signifiant « qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal?» Et c'est pas n'importe quelle tête de poulet, c'est MA Petite tête de poulet! Je vais l'adopter tu sauras!

-Bon, c'est correct, tu as gagné, on s'en va!

Il s'était un peu énervé car il avait mal à la tête et au cœur, surtout. Il était aussi très impatient de se retrouver seul avec le blond, qui l'était encore plus que lui.  
Ils se levèrent pour partir, Kaoru alla payer l'addition qui était plus petite que prévu et Kyô abandonna, à contrecœur, sa tête de poulet. Ce fut le nain qui conduisit, encore une fois, beaucoup plus lentement par contre, ne voulant pas de vomis sur le siège de sa bagnole. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le leader alla directement à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, afin d'enlever l'horrible goût de la soupe et pour passer son visage sous l'eau, afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine et sorti de quoi faire du riz aux légumes.

Je vais faire de quoi manger mon c½ur. Tu peux venir m'aider?

Kyô, qui était déjà dans la cuisine, s'avança vers Kaoru et, dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ça peut attendre, non?

Le brun déposa ses ustensiles sur le comptoir et se retourna vers le blond. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci et le tira vers lui, de façon à ce que leur corps se touchent. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura à son tour :

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux qu'on fasse...

-À quoi tu penses? Répondit le nain, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

Le leader effleura les lèvres du chanteur avec les siennes avant de chuchoter doucement :

-À ça...

-Moi je pencherais plutôt pour ça... souffla le blond qui l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche.

Quand ils se lâchèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Kaoru sourit à Kyô et répliqua :

-Moi aussi, je crois que je préfère ton idée...

Leurs regards étaient totalement illuminés par l'envie de l'autre. Leur lèvre se soudèrent de nouveaux et ils se mirent à avancer, lentement mais sûrement, vers la chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent près du lit, Kyô tira Kaoru vers l'arrière et ils tombèrent sur les draps de coton blanc dont le lit était constitué. En cours de route, chacun avait perdu son haut, dénudant ainsi leurs corps musclés. Ils pouvaient maintenant sentir chacun la chaleur de la peau de l'autre. Il restait tout de même quelques éléments gênants, les pantalons et les sous-vêtements. Ils se mirent chacun en tête d'enlever le reste à l'autre le plus rapidement possible et, sans grand étonnement, Kyô y arriva en premier. Kaoru était aux prises avec une ceinture qui faisait trois fois le tour du blond. Il était nu comme un ver au-dessus du chanteur et comptait bien lui faire subire le même sort. Il détacha enfin la ceinture de Satan[9 la lança derrière lui. Il se mit à embrasser le petit corps qui brûlait d'impatience sous lui, pendant que ses mains détachaient le pantalon qui était devenu superflu depuis quelques minutes. En ayant assez d'attendre, il tira d'un coup sec sur le morceau de cuir qui vola dans la pièce pour aller rejoindre le suppos[10 de Satan, les sous-vêtements suivirent.  
La tension avait grimpée en flèche et les deux hommes n'en pouvaient plus de cette attente, tout deux en totale érection. Le brun qui parcourait toujours le sous lui avec sa bouche entreprit de promener sa langue jusqu'au sexe gonflé. Il le lécha durant un petit moment, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et se mit à faire du va et vient, arrachant de puissants gémissements au petit être. Après un moment, au plus grand déplaisir du plus jeune, il délaissa l'érection du blond et se mit à remonter le corps de l'autre avec sa langue. Il alla se frayer un passage entre les lèvres de l'autre. Après ce tendre baiser, le leader alla mordiller le lobe du chanteur et souffla un seul mot, j'entre... , qui fut acquiescé par le blond qui se cambra automatiquement. Kaoru plaça son "engin" et pénétra délicatement à l'intérieur de son amant, dont la douleur était devenue intense d'un seul coup. Le plus vieux commença à donner ses coups de rein, avec une infini lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite. La douleur de Kyô s'accentua puis diminua, laissant ainsi place au plaisir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne retenait ses cris, même en sachant que le lendemain, ils se feraient sûrement assassiner par les voisins. Le rythme se mit alors à diminuer, leur danse devint plus langoureuse et s'acheva lorsqu'ils laissèrent jaillir leur fluide. Kaoru sorti de Kyô et se laissa tomber sur lui, complètement exténué, un soupir de bien être s'échappant de leur bouche[11. Après un long moment, les deux hommes s'endormir, une sensation de bien être dans le corps

Kyô qui s'était collé contre Kaoru pour la quatrième fois cette nuit-là[12 entendit cogner à la porte. Il allait se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais le guitariste l'encercla de ses bras puissants et dit :

Non laisse, ça doit être un voisin pas très content qui n'est plus capable de dormir.

Il leva un regard intrigué sur Kaoru avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Tu as sûrement raison...

Ils s'enlacèrent et se recouchèrent. Le blond était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit une voix les appeler, Kaoru et lui. Il se redressa pour mieux entendre et cru percevoir la voix de Shinya. Il sorti délicatement du lit, enfila un pantalon et sorti de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'endroit d'où venait la voix et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit Shinya, à genoux devant la porte, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, les vêtements déchirés.

Shinya?

Celui-ci releva la tête, laissant apercevoir au warumono un énorme coupure pleine de sang au-dessus de son ½il droit. Il se jeta au cou du blond en criant :

-Oh Kyô! Protège-moi s'il te plaît! Je t'en supplie, ne le laisse pas revenir!

[1C'est un hentai le petit Kyô :P  
[2En fait, c'est à peine s'il ne roulait pas au max. XD...  
[3Mon père appel ça de la soupe au Kleenex XD...  
[4Envers une soupe... dîtes-vous qu'elle doit être excessivement mauvaise lol...  
[5Imaginée que la soupe se transforme en patinoire... ça c'est à cause des frissons qu'elle avait dans le dos :P  
[6J'ai failli écrire troll XD... Non pas taper çç!!  
[7Kaisui, cette phrase-là est pour toi o...  
[8Comme la pharmacie lol...  
[9Satan possède beaucoup de chose... ne?:P  
[10 "Suppos... itoire? " Hein Kasumi XD  
[11Je sais, ça dure pas longtemps... mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire alors comptez-vous chanceuses que j'ai pas censuré!  
[12Nous revenons maintenant, au tout début... toute cette histoire juste pour en revenir au début lol...


	4. Drummer en détresse

Drummer en détresse 

Kaoru déposa la tasse de thé fumant devant Shinya, toujours agrippé à Kyô, secoué de spasme pour retenir d'autres sanglots. Il alla se pencher près de lui et lui dit que, s'il en voulait, il y avait une tasse de thé sur la table. Le batteur acquiesça et tendit une main tremblante vers le verre, qu'il ramena tout de suite à lui, honteux de sa faiblesse. Il se recroquevilla la tête sur les genoux. Il se senti alors entourer par un bras qui s'averra être celui de Kyô. Shinya se colla d'avantage contre lui, un sentiment de sûreté le rassurant quelque peu. Kyô desserra un peu son bras, se pencha, prit la tasse de thé et la tendit au jeune homme, que le remercia d'un regard. Il but la tasse très lentement, ne voulant pas se brûler. Les deux amoureux se posaient beaucoup de questions mais avaient trop peur de le revoir paniquer pour oser les posées. Kyô se décida à bouger, ayant envi d'aller au W.C. Shinya qui le sentit partir perdit le peu de sûreté qui s'était installée en lui. Il attrapa le bras du blond pour stopper celui-ci. Il le regarda et répondit tout simplement :

Je vais au W.C. je reviens...

Il lâcha son bras et mit de nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux, se mettant à trembler. Le chanteur regarda le guitariste pour lui faire signe de prendre sa place, ce qu'il fit. Il s'assit doucement à côté du plus jeune qui se laissa tomber la tête contre son épaule, ne disant toujours rien. Le brun se mit à jouer dans les cheveux du jeune blond, pour le rassurer et pour se rassurer lui-même, se dire qu'il pouvait le protéger à présent. Cela semblait marcher car Shinya se déraidit tranquillement et ferma les yeux, comme s'il se sentait apaisé.  
Kyô qui était subtilement réapparu dans le cadre de porte regardait maintenant Kaoru, lui posant des questions muettes. Kaoru répondait du regard, toujours aussi muet pour ne pas brusquer le jeune batteur. Bientôt, il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et alla rejoindre Kyô qui était maintenant assit dans la cuisine.

Il s'est endormi.

-Il était temps.

-T'as une idée de ce qui s'est passé?

-Non pourquoi?

-T'as vu personne d'autre en ouvrant la porte?

Kyô le regarda et e mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un autour étant donné qu'il devait d'abord faire rentrer le batteur qu'il avait surpris à moitié nu devant sa porte. Non, il ne se souvenait d'absolument personne à part Shinya.

-Non... Il n'y avait que Shin.

-D'accord... Et quand est-ce qu'on va lui demander ce qui s'est passé?

Kyô avait déjà réfléchi à ça pendant que Kaoru rassurait Shinya et en était arrivé à une conclusion bien simple qu'il exposa à son amant.

-Qu'on attende ou non, ça n'y changera rien, il va avoir beaucoup de difficulté à tout dire sans être effrayé. L'image de celui qui lui a fait ça va le hanter toute sa vie alors, il va falloir qu'il en parle. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Mouais, t'as sûrement raison. Mais on peut quand même le laisser dormir après ce qu'il a vécu.

-Si on pouvait pas, je l'aurais réveillé. Par contre, va falloir qu'on le surveille à tour de rôle. Il n'aimera pas se réveiller tout seul.

-Bon, je prendrai le premier "tour de garde" mon chéri, toi tu devrais aller te coucher.

-D'accord... mais dès qu'il se réveil, tu me lève. Si tu te sens crevé aussi... Oyasumi!

Sur ce, il partit se coucher. Kaoru alla s'asseoir dans le salon, face à Shinya. Celui-ci semblait avoir un sommeil agité, comme s'il revivait son cauchemar de la veille. Il allait le réveiller quand celui-ci se calma, une expression étonnamment sereine apparaissant sur son visage. Il continua à le fixer, pour être sûre que ça ne recommence pas, mais fauteuil étant trop confortable et le silence étant bien présent, il fini par s'endormir.

Shinya se réveilla un peu plus tard. Rien ne bougeait dans la maison, les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient les ronflements sonores de Kyô. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui et il ne voyait rien, les yeux encore mi-clos. Il revoyait maintenant pour la énième fois, l'image de la personne qui l'avait agressé. Il pouvait encore entendre très clairement sa voix dire :

Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir à cause de toi! Je t'avais dit de toujours surveiller ce qu'il lui arrivait! À cause de toi, je ne l'aurai jamais! Je vais te le faire payer Shinya, tu m'entends?! Tu vas me payer ça!

C'était comme s'il vivait la scène une deuxième fois. Il mit ses mains à sa gorge et se remit à pleurer. Il s'était de nouveau recroquevillé et il ne vit pas que Kaoru s'était réveillé. Il se leva et alla prendre le pauvre blond qui était secoué de sanglots. Celui-ci entoura la poitrine du guitariste qui lui murmurait de doux mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

Chuuut... c'est fini Shin, il ne reviendra pas, je te le promets!

Il refit son geste du matin et se mit à jouer dans les cheveux de l'autre, qui se calma à ce geste d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, Shinya réussit à reprendre son sang froid et à arrêter de pleurer. Il leva alors un regard embué vers le visage du leader et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi...

Kaoru le regarda en voulant dire "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Mais se retint de demander, ce qui soulagea Shinya.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne veuille pas retourner chez toi? Fit la voix de Kyô derrière eux.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en parler. Pourtant, le chanteur était tenace et il voulait absolument que le batteur parle. Que ce ne soit qu'un simple mot, un nom, une description de son agresseur, Kyô voulait savoir. Le vieux blond[1 s'avança vers le jeune et, s'appuyant de chaque côté de lui, dit :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas Shin? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas Shin?

Toutes les images de la scène lui revinrent en tête. Une expression, non pas de peur, mais de totale terreur dévasta son visage. Il fut pris d'un moment de panique. Il se mit à se débattre et Kaoru dut le lâcher pour ne pas avoir de bleus nul part. Kyô, lui, restait là et encaissait coup après coup, le fixant toujours. Il continuait de lui reposer toujours la même question.

-Shinya, qu'y a-t-il de si terrible chez toi?

Le pauvre batteur n'en pouvait plus. À chaque fois que le chanteur lui posait la question, il revivait la scène, plus net à chaque fois. Il n'en pouvait plus et se mit à crier.

-Arrête! Je t'en supplie, arrête! Il se remit à pleurer. Je t'en supplie... arrête...

Il avait fini de crier. Kyô ne parlait plus, mais continuait de le fixer. Kaoru décida alors d'intervenir, en faveur de Shinya qui était secoué par d'effroyables sanglots.

-Ça suffit maintenant Kyô. Attend, s'il te plaît...

Kyô ne le va même pas les yeux de l'être assis devant lui et répondit tout simplement :

-J'attendrai... il dit ensuite à Shinya d'un air grave, dès que tu te sens prêt Shin, viens me voir, s'il te plaît...

La personne concernée les yeux vers le chanteur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les larmes coulaient sans même que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte, ne ressentant plus rien. Kyô se détourna enfin de lui et dit à voix haute :

-Bon... maintenant, va falloir trouver chez qui tu vas rester si tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi... Nous on est déjà deux alors il reste plus que Die et Toshyia...

Shinya leva les yeux vers lui, réfléchit un instant et dit tout simplement :

-Je n'aurais qu'à prendre une chambre d'hôtel... Je n'encombrerais personne de cette façon...

Kyô le regarda d'un air grave qui signifiait qu'il ne le laisserait pas de nouveau tout seul. Kaoru s'accroupit devant lui et répondit :

-On ne te laissera pas seul pour qu'il revienne te voir... se tournant vers Kyô, pour ce qui est des deux autres, on aura qu'à les laisser se décider entre eux. S'ils ne veulent pas, Shin pourra rester chez nous... non?

Kyô le regarda, surpris de ne pas avoir eu ce raisonnement alors que c'est lui qui avait les bonnes idées jusqu'à présent.

-Mouais... c'est une bonne idée... Ne nous reste plus qu'à appeler les autres alors...

À ces mots, il lança le téléphone de Kaoru et sorti son cellulaire de ses poches.

-Appel Die, j'appel Tochi...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. À peine Kyô avait-il fini sa phrase que Die répondait déjà à l'appel de Kaoru. Deux secondes plus tard, on entendait la voix de Toshiya sortir du cellulaire du blond. C'est à peine si les deux amoureux ne se répétèrent pas aux mots, ce qui attendrit le petit Shinya, qui attendait la suite. Les deux plus vieux ne leur avaient rien expliquer, ils leur avaient juste dit de venir les rejoindre chez eux.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux étaient là, intrigué par l'état du pauvre Shinya. Il s'était à nouveau collé contre Kaoru qui lui jouait dans les cheveux, Die assit à côté de lui. Toshiya était sur le bras du divan à côté de Die et Kyô avait le fauteuil du maître[2. N'y tenant plus, Toshiya s'exclama :

Bon ça suffit maintenant! Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir si personne ne dit rien?! Il paraissait furieux d'attendre en silence alors qu'il n'avait pas le projet d'aller chez le couple aujourd'hui.

Die enchaîna, plus ou moins contrarier mais passablement inquiet.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça! Et, au fait Kao, tu sortais pas avec Kyô et non avec Shin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

Kyô choisi ce moment pour parler, voyant très bien que ça n'aidait pas de les faire attendre. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix forte :

-Eh bien, sachez ce matin que je me suis fait réveiller par un bruit...

-Ah ouais... Et alors? Coupa Die, un peu ennuyer que Kyô lui raconte sa vie.

-Eh ben, sache que ce bruit, c'était Shinya en pleure les vêtements tout déchirés sur le perron pauvre cloche!

Les yeux du roux et du bassiste s'agrandir d'un seul coup et ils dirigèrent leur regard sur Shinya. Celui-ci s'était maintenant poussé des bras de Kaoru et s'était recroquevillé, regardant le sol pour ne pas endurer leurs regards. Les yeux de Toshiya exprimaient la plus grande des surprises et ceux de Die, la plus grande des colères mélangées à l'incompréhension. Kyô décida d'aboutir.

-Hier soir, Shinya c'est fait agresser et est venu chez nous. Et maintenant, salles têtes de nœuds, il faut qu'on le protège... Et c'est pour ça que l'un de vous deux devra l'héberger pour ne pas que ça se reproduise... j'espère être assez clair... Il avait un air exaspéré et il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au crâne.

Les deux derniers arrivant se scrutèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes et on vit Toshiya ouvrir la bouche mais entendit enfin Die dire :

-Il viendra chez moi...

Tous tournèrent vers lui des regards qui disaient "Mais depuis quand t'es aimable toi?!". Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention et se tourna vers Shinya qui avait quelque peu relevé la tête. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et dit :

-Est-ce que ça te vas Shin?

Ils se posaient tous d'énormes questions sur le comportement anormalement bizarre du guitariste, le batteur en haut de la liste. Puis, surprenant beaucoup les autres, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Plus personne ne disait rien, mais le roux continuait de fixer le jeune blond, qui faisait de même.

[1Gomen, je sais il est pas vieux, mais fallait absolumentationellement que je mette ça! Quoi?! Comment ça c'est pas un mot?! Moi je dit que ça en ai un bon! �?�?  
[2Il se croit supérieur ce p'tit bonhomme de 5pied2 XD!!


	5. Encore une fois

Encore une fois 

Die et Shinya entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et le batteur déposa ses sacs au sol. Le guitariste avait proposé de retourner avec lui à son appartement pour prendre ses vêtements, mais pour le blond, c'était hors de question. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'il irait seul, mais les yeux de Shinya s'agrandirent comme des balles de golf et il comprit que le blond n'avait aucune envie de rester seul. Die proposa d'aller lui en acheter et le batteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient ramené deux grands sacs. L'un comportait beaucoup de jeans et de boxers, le deuxième était rempli de t-shirt, de polars et de vestes. Il y en avait aussi un troisième beaucoup plus petit que les autres, où se trouvait une peluche Hello Kitty que, étonnement, Die lui avait acheté. Le roux le surprenait de plus en plus aujourd'hui. Il avait troqué son espièglerie envers Shinya contre de la gentillesse, ce qui l'intriguait vraiment. Bien sûre, celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître et acceptait avec grand plaisir ce changement, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Il se promit d'en parler avec lui le soir même. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le nouveau Die, mais il ne savait trop pourquoi, il préférait l'ancien. Lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient pas, Die n'en profitait pas pour lui envoyer une vanne, il se mettait plutôt à réfléchir, l'air trop grave pour sa nature enjouée.

Au souper, il demanda au batteur ce qu'il voulait manger et dû insister un très long moment pour avoir une réponse satisfaisante, celui-ci s'obstinant à dire qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il alla donc commander le repas[1 et revint au salon, au moment même où Shinya avait pris sa décision. Il fit une vraie phrase pour la première fois de la journée en présence du rouquin qui, pourtant, ne fut pas très surpris.

Die, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Le guitariste se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard étrange, et affirma qu'il n'avait absolument rien. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Le blond lui laissa dix bonnes minutes et, voyant qu'il ne sortait, il se dirigea vers les WC. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait et le trouva dans un état bien étrange pour qu'il aille aussi bien qu'il le disait. Il était assis entre la cuvette et le mur, les bras autour des genoux repliés, le regard vide[2 fixant le mur d'en face. Attristé de le voir dans cet état, il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

Euh, Die...

L'interpellé tourna vers lui un regard brumeux.

-Die, t'es vraiment sûre que ça va?

Il s'était agenouillé devant lui et avait posé ses mains sur les genoux du guitariste.

-...,murmure inaudible

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

-Je suis désolé Shinya...

Surpris, le blond rapprocha d'avantage son visage.

-Mais de quoi tu t'excuses Die? Il n'y a aucune raison voyons...

-C'est de ma faute ce qui t'arrive...

Il ferma les yeux pour contenir un flot de larmes qui arrivait. Sa voix tremblait mais lui ne semblait pas prêt à bouger.

-Mais enfin... pour quoi tu dis ça?! C'est pas toi qui...

-Si ça l'est! Avant, avant d'arriver chez toi... je pensais t'inviter... t'inviter dans un bar... mais j'avais la trouille... si j'avais été plus courageux, t'aurais pas subi ça!

-Ahum... la trouille de quoi Die?

Die leva sur lui un regard désespéré mais brillant.

-De toi... c'est évident... non?

-De moi? Mais euh... Die?

Quelque chose frappa Shinya, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Puis, il y eut comme un flash back dans sa tête et tous ses moments avec le roux défilait de sa mémoire. En même temps il y avait une phrase qui faisait écho dans sa tête, quelque chose que le guitariste lui avait dit au début de leur carrière. Il la murmura accidentellement pour lui-même.

Qui aime bien châtie bien...

Les images disparurent, mais la phrase continuait de résonner dans sa tête, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Il lui lança un regard intrigué mais l'autre se contenta de répondre, comme s'il avait suivit le cours de ses pensée :

Tu t'en souviens alors?

Les yeux du batteur s'arrondir et il s'appuya sur le mur, en face de Die. Il fut alors secoué d'un rire hystérique. Il savait qu'il venait de vexer son ami, mais il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. C'était si invraisemblable. Son rire devint de plus en plus aigu, et il finit par se stopper net. Un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses traits.

-De quoi est-ce que je dois me souvenir Die?! De toute les fois où tu m'as envoyé une vanne parce que je suis un peu androgyne?! De tes réflexions déplacées sur mon style?! De tous les commentaires et répliques vaseuses que tu as pu m'envoyer?! Ou tout simplement de ces mots qui n'avaient et n'ont toujours aucun sens pour moi?!

Le blond était hors de lui[3. Cela le révoltait de voir le guitariste dans cet état, mais il y avait aussi son presque aveu qui le paniquait. Ce presque aveu qui devait être bien évidemment un des farces blessantes du guitariste qui, pourtant, n'avait pas le moral pour le tenter, mais dont lui seul avait le secret. Une mini parcelle d'espoir bien enfouie au fond de son cœur, grandissant contre son gré, était en train de le rendre fou. Die avait ouvert la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Shinya avait quitté la pièce en trombe et on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il resta un bon moment abasourdi puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait plus la force de courir alors il décida de suivre l'autre de loin. Pourtant, à peine fut-il dehors que l'écho des pas qu'il suivait depuis son appartement avait cessé. C'est alors qu'il perçut un gémissement qui ressemblait étrangement à son nom suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il y eut un grand fracas dans la ruelle après quoi, les cris de Shinya retentirent. Die se précipita à sa rescousse et vit le blond à genoux, le chandail déchiré avec de nouvelles plaies, qui regardait un homme assez grand qui faisait courir une lame sur son torse. Shinya vit Die et cria son nom[4. L'homme retourna vivement la tête mais le guitariste ne put voir son visage assombri par l'ombre de la ruelle. Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres et transperça l'obscurité. Il arrêta la course de son arme sous la gorge du batteur, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et s'en fut.

Le roux regarda le blond dont les mains s'étaient portées sur ses lèvres et dont l'horreur et le dégoût faisaient trembler chaques muscles de son corps. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et le prit dans ses bras.

C'est fini Shin... il est parti... et je te promet qu'il ne reviendra pas...

Le plus jeune fondit en larme et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante du guitariste. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant qui s'est endormi et l'amena dans l'appartement. À l'intérieur, le rouquin déposa le blond au sol, tout en le maintenant sur ses pieds d'un bras puissant. Il le fit avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assit sur le bord du lavabo. Il lava ses blessures avec le plus grand soin. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre et lui fit enfiler des vêtement propres. Il le borda et s'assit au sol, tout en le fixant intensément. Le guitariste attendit une bonne heure et comme il voyait que l'autre ne s'endormait pas, il fit une chose qui en fit prendre un coup à sa parfaite hétérosexualité. Il alla s'étendre dans le dos de Shinya et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il lui dit de dormir, ce que le blond réussi enfin à faire.

Les jours suivants se passèrent de manière étrange. Shinya, contrairement à son habitude, cherchait sans cesse à discuter avec les autres[5. En fait, lui et Die avaient complètement échangé de personnalité. Dès que le blond voyait un passant, il faisait un grand signe de la main ou criait Bonjour! . Pourtant, Die ne saluait aucun de ses voisins, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Le batteur s'était mis à sortir des vannes encore plus mesquines que celles du guitariste qui ne faisait que les encaissaient toutes. Il s'était aussi mis à aller dans les bars, sous l'½il protecteur du rouquin qui restait au bar pendant que le blond allait se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Shinya n'avait pas voulu que Die avertisse la police ou les membres du groupe, tout comme la fois précédente, car il ne voulait supposément pas déclencher de scandale. Ils s'étaient obstinés un très long moment après quoi le roux avait donné raison au blond. Bien sûre les autres avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait[6, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse puisqu'ils avaient affaire à deux têtes de mule.

Un soir qu'ils rentraient du bar, Die s'assit sur le canapé au lieu d'aller se coucher comme à son habitude, ce qui empêchait Shinya de prendre ses 8 heures de sommeil dont il avait besoin. Il se planta tout d'abord devant lui, essayant de lui faire passer un message silencieux. Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt de bouger, le batteur embarqua à califourchon sur le guitariste. Celui-ci regarda enfin le blond dans les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

En bien, mon cher Diedounet[7, je réponds à votre demande silencieuse...

Le regardant sans rien comprendre, il dit tout simplement :

-Plaît-il?

Shinya sourit. Il mit ses mains sur les larges épaule du roux et...[8 l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Die fut tellement surpris qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de le repousser et se laissa complètement submerger par cet être si frêle qui était sur lui. Par contre, lorsque le blond descendit ses mains jusqu'aux boutons de son jeans, il le prit par les bras et le repoussa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Eh bien, j'étais sur le point de détaché votre jeans, ne vous en déplaise...

-Oui... je sais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Eh bien, je vous sort de votre torpeur Diesan. Vous vous êtes renfermé depuis que le même homme m'est passé deux fois sur le corps, alors je fais en sorte que vous ne soyez point jaloux de ce monstre...

Il allait repartir à la charge mais Die le tenait fermement.

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Pour l'instant je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui as un problème!

-Mais que racontes-tu?! Ne désires-tu point me voir soumis? Ne désires-tu point de moi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

Il venait de comprendre, Ce que l'homme mystérieux avait dit. Ce que l'agresseur avait soufflé à l'oreille de cet être fragile. Ce qui l'avait troublé à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Hein? Qui ça?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit?!

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait voyons...

-Arrête bon sang et dis-moi ce qu'il t'as dit!

Il senti alors Shinya trembler. Il avait cassé ce nouveau masque qui lui servait depuis le jour où tout était arrivé en lui demandant de se souvenir. Le rouquin lâcha enfin les bras du blond et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il a dit... il a dit qu'il m'aimait... qu'il m'aimait autant... autant que toi... que toi tu m'aimes...

-Et tu l'as cru?

On pouvait percevoir une pointe de désespoir au fond de sa voix.

-Nani?!

-Tu l'as cru quand il t'a dit que je pouvais t'aimer de cette manière?!

Shinya baissa honteusement la têt, mais Die le força à le regarder.

-Je t'aimes plus que lui Shin...

L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de complète incompréhension.

-Je t'aime plus que lui Shin... Je t'aimes plus que n'importe qui sur cette foutu planète Shin... ne laisse pas ce qu'il a dit pourrir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi Shin... parce que je t'aime Shin, et je ne supporterais pas que tu me crois capable de te faire du mal...

Le blond sourit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait entendre ça. Tant de temps à penser qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur épais entre eux. Qu ses sentiments étaient voués à l'échec. Qu'il valait mieux se taire que de souffrire. Il se pencha sur la bouche du roux qui avait mit sa main sur sa nuque et y déposa un baiser furtif qui se transforma rapidement en un mélange de salive. Ils étaient si heureux. Tellement bien qu'ils oublièrent tout ce qui s'était produit. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux.

Owari

[1 Au début j'allais écrire « le manger » XDDD...  
[2 Remarquons ici qu'il a assez souvent un regard vide, mais que cette fois-ci c'est car il est loin dans ses pensées... pour une fois XDD... nan pas taper !!  
[3 Il se frustre vite... Complètement dans son trip la fille XDD...  
[4 Un peu dangereux comme manœuvre lorsqu'on a un couteau qui nous parcourt le corps... qu'en pensez-vous:P  
[5 Mon dieu Shinya! De la socialisation OO! Tu vas bientôt apprendre ce que sont les rapports sexuels maintenant que tu commence à te faire des amis XDD... pas taper Kaisui... juste une blague !!  
[6 Nan mais là... ils auraient été trop idiots de pas sans rendre compte quoi XDD...  
[7 Mdrrr... je me marre vraiment sur ce coup là XD... je doit pas être toute seule à y avoir pensé, mais la seule à en rire XDDDD...  
[8 Mwarf... j'ai failli mettre la fin ici XDDD... mais fallait bien écrire un truc qui se tiens... quoi que...


	6. Le rêve

Le rêve 

Quel est cet appartement? C'est étrange, ce n'est pas le mien. Pourquoi je me dirige là? Je pousse la porte. Tiens, ce n'est pas ma main, ni mon bras, ils sont trop petits. Où suis-je? Qui suis-je? Ce n'est pas mon appartement, ce n'est pas mon corps... Je dois être en train de rêver. Mais qui est-ce alors? Tout ici me rappel quelque chose... mais quoi? J'ouvre la porte 711. C'est le numéro de porte de l'appartement de Shinya! Ah mais oui! C'est bien ça. Je te félicite pour le miroir dans l'entrée Shin!

"Je suis rentré!

Super, j'ai la voix de Shinya. Faudrait pas que j'ai une érection à cause de ça. Bon, je peux même pas contrôler son corps. Au fait... à qui il a dit ça? Eh mais... qui c'est ce type?! Sa tête me dit quelque chose... mais je me rappel pas de lui... Je savais même pas que Shinya avait un colocataire... va falloir que je lui en parle.

-Shin! Ça été cette journée?

-Ouais! En plus, c'est Die qui m'a reconduit! Et toi, c'était bien?

Bah au moins, il est heureux que je l'ai reconduit. Mais on est quand au fait?

-Ouais... j'en ai appris une bonne aujourd'hui!

-Ah bon... quoi?

Ah bon... quoi?

-Le chanteur de mon groupe est passé devant votre local de répète l'autre jour, et il a vu Kyô et Kaoru s'embrasser. Il a imaginer tout ça n'est-ce pas!

Pourquoi il devient menaçant tout d'un coup?! Ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'il veulent! C'est un pays libre tout de même! Eh... pourquoi tu trembles Shin?! Il est à peine plus gros que toi! Et t'es assez fort pour le battre voyons! T'en as beaucoup dans le ventre! À moins que lui aussi...

-Euh.. Ben c'est à dire que... C'est juste que... J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler... Ça s'est passé si vite que j'ai pas pu te le dire avant... Mais Kao et Kyô sont ensemble...

Wow Shin! Arrête de trembler! On dirait que tu es sur un fil de fer! Hey! Ne penches pas la tête voyons! Regarde le dans les yeux! Soit fier voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il...

-AAAAH!

Itai... Il n'y va pas de main morte. Il était pas obligé de giflé voyons. Il est dingue...

-Arrête! ITAII!!!

KAMISAMA! Je le sens moi aussi!! Mais ITAI! Arrête de lui tirer les cheveux enfouarer!

-Tu as laissé ça aller sous ton nez! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu empêcherais ça Shin! Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais tout pour empêcher Kyô d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre! Tu m'avais promis...

-Itai...

C'était pas la peine de donner un coup de pied dans son ventre salop! À cause de toi il pleure maintenant! Enfin il s'en va... J'ai mal au crâne de Shin. Il a la main dure ce mec-là! Eh mais... IL A UN COUTEAU!!! SHIN POUSSE TOI!! L�?VE-TOI SHIN!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS SHIN!!! DEBOUT RESTE PAS L�?!!

-NON ARR�?TE ZERO!!!

-Tu veux que j'arrête? Pourquoi? Tu ne les as pas arrêté toi... Je souffre...À cause de toi... Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir à cause de toi! Je t'avais dit de toujours surveiller ce qu'il lui arrivait! À cause de toi, je ne l'aurai jamais! Je vais te le faire payer Shinya, tu m'entends?! Tu vas me payer ça!"

EH! SHIN L�?VE-TOI!! D�?FENDS-TOI SHIN! FRAPPE-LE!! IL A LA LAME LEV�?E SUR TOI!! SHIN!! R�?AGI BON SANG!! Shin... SHIIIINNNNN!!!

"SHIN NON!!!!

Die se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur. À côté de lui, Shinya était tout aussi ébranlé. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme à toutes les fois qu'il se réveillait. Pourtant, cette fois Die comprenait. Il savait. Ce qui s'était passé, ce que le blond avait essayé de cacher. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Ils avaient en quelque sorte partagé le rêve du commencement. Le batteur pleurait. Il n'avait pas voulu que son bien-aimé voit ça. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il voit à quel point il était faible. Pourtant, il le savait à présent. Le guitariste reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tiré les cheveux et qu'on l'avait giflé. Qu'on lui avait botté le ventre. Tout comme dans le rêve. Le noir de la pièce était glacial. Il fallait de la lumière. La lumière pouvait le consoler. Seul la lumière l'apaisait. Le roux alluma la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers le blond. Il se colla à lui. Il tremblait, mais ses secousses diminuèrent au contact du guitariste. Il se retourna et se blotti contre son torse. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec lui. Désormais, il ne voulait plus le quitter, coûte que coûte. À ce moment précis, juste lâcher ce corps musclé et chaud aurait été impossible. Il senti les lèvres de sont amant se poser sur son front. Ce geste était si simple, mais si agréable. Il alla chercher les lèvres du rouquin, qu'il trouva bien assez tôt. Il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée dans cet acte, seulement la preuve d'un amour si grand, si irrationnel. Non pas parce que c'était deux hommes, mais parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Que même la mort ne les entraverait pas. Qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que peu importe le moment, ils seraient unis. Après un moment de pur bonheur, il se rendormir dans les bras de l'autre, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne perturber ce moment magique.


	7. Le retour

Le retour 

Shinya courut s'accrocher au bras de Die. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans la direction du blond et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il ouvrit la porte du local de répète et y poussa son jeune protégé. Il n'y avait plus eu de répétition depuis le second incident et le jeune blond se sentait enfin prêt à recommencer à vivre normalement. À peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il reçut une masse blonde qui lui enserrait la taille. Il aperçut le regard bienveillant de Kaoru et le sourire radieux de Toshiya qui venait l'accueillir à son tour. Après quelques réjouissances avec les deux énergumènes, il se dirigea vers Kaoru.

« Et toi? Tu viens pas me voir?

Kaoru lui fit un sourire moqueur et le prit dans ses bras comme si c'était son frère.

-Salut Shin... J'suis content de te voir...

Le sourire malicieux qui s'était dessiner sur leur visage les rendaient attendrissants et ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux frères. Il n'y avait aucune tension au sein du groupe, aucune gêne, seulement des amis heureux de se retrouver enfin. Seulement, personne ne savait quoi dire et le silence commençait être long. Après avoir savouré durant un moment le bonheur de revoir sa famille, le batteur s'exclama joyeusement :

-Et si on faisait ce qu'on fait le mieux maintenant que nous sommes tous là?! »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un « Ouais » enjoué après quoi ils se mirent au travail. Kyô alla chercher une feuille dans son sac et il se mit à repasser à certains endroits après quoi il rassembla le groupe pour montrer sa nouvelle composition qu'il avait intitulée « Clever Sleazoid »[1. Elle était presque entièrement en anglais à part deux lignes. Seul Die comprenait l'intégralité de la chanson et il était un peu troublé. Les paroles étaient étranges et ne cohéraient pas vraiment.

« Euh... t'es sûre de ce que t'as écrit Kyô? Déclara-t-il.

-Bah je sais pas... qu'est-ce que tu comprends?

Le roux traduit en à peu près la chanson et le blond assura que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu écrire.

-Mais, intervint Toshiya, tu veux chanter une chanson complètement anglaise alors que tu sais même pas dire Kissless[2 comme il faut et que tu articules pas...

Le chanteur retint l'insulte qu'il aurait voulu lancer au bassiste et se contenta de dire :

-Toi non plus tu articulerais pas si tu avais les dents aussi croches que les miennes... »

On entendit alors de la musique qui provenait de la salle d'à côté, ce qui n'arrivait jamais puisqu'ils occupaient un étage à eux seuls. Seul Kaoru ne semblait pas s'en soucier et Shinya figea complètement sur place. Une très belle voix enchaîna le grattement de la guitare et de la basse et le battement de la batterie. Cette voix, Shinya la connaissait bien.

« C'est qui ces types? fini par demander Toshiya.  
-DéspairsRay, répondirent Kaoru et Shinya d'une même voix.

Kaoru le dévisagea en voulant dire : comment tu sais ça toi?

-Ah bon... répondit le plus jeune, satisfait de sa réponse. »

Ils se remirent au travail. On pouvait sentir que le jeune blond était de plus en plus nerveux, tous se demandant pourquoi. Il composèrent quand même une super musique pour aller avec les paroles et ils ne furent pas mécontents du résultat[3. Le rouquin jetait des regards inquiets au batteur tout les deux minutes pour s'assurer que celui-ci n ferait pas de crise de nerf subite ou une crise cardiaque. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin pour retourner chez eux, Shinya s'était de nouveaux accrochés au bras de Die et ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher et il regardait partout comme s'il avait peur que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête. Toshiya invita tout le monde à venir boire un verre dans le bar d'à côté et les deux tourtereaux ne purent refuser, alors ils se rendirent tous dans le vestiaire pour prendre leurs affaires. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires, l'autre groupe était déjà là et tous les membres discutaient joyeusement. Shinya figea ce qui força Die à s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers le batteur et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, le blond dit :

« C'est lui...

-Qui Shin? Qui est... »

Les yeux du guitariste s'arrondirent d'un coup et il se raidit alors qu'il venait de comprendre. Il venait de l'apercevoir. LUI. Lui aussi semblait les avoir remarquer et il se dirigeait vers eux avec une totale confiance. Les deux restèrent complètement figé alors que lui se présenta devant comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Shinya! Bonjour Andô-san...

-...

-Comment allez-vous tous les deux?

-...

-Je crois que la question ne se pose pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il y ait tout un scandale... répondit Die, que la colère rendait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-De quoi s'agit-il Andô-san, si je puis me permettre?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit... et tout ça car l'homme que t'aime est heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi...

-Je ne comprend pas du tout de quoi...

Die qui ne tenait plus en place du fait que l'homme qui avait violer et maltraité deux fois son amant se conduisait de manière si hypocrite. Il le leva au mur par la gorge et le regarda avec un regard froid qui disait : « Je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer maintenant. »

-Si jamais tu touches à n'importe qui ici, que ce soit à Shinya, Kyô, Kaoru ou Toshiya, pour arriver à tes fins, je te jure que tu crèves, siffla le rouquin entre ses dents. Alors arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi si tu ne veux pas amèrement le regretter, Zero. »

Voyant que la scène avait amené tous les regards de son côté, Die relâcha le bassiste qui chancela quelque peu. Il se détourna et sorti, emmenant le batteur à sa suite. Kaoru suivit les deux autres, demandant à Kyô et Toshiya de voir si tout se passait bien. Il sorti dehors et vit que Le couple était devant la voiture du roux et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer à l'intérieure. Il courut vers eux et stoppa la portière que le blond ouvrait.

« Die... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant?

Le roux ne le regarda même pas et se contenta de répondre que ce n'était rien.

-Die... je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit bon sang? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois aussi près de le tuer?

La respiration du guitariste était en accélérée et lorsqu'il se tourna vers le leader, des larmes de colère roulaient sur ses joues.

-C'est ce salop... c'est lui qui l'a blessé à ce point... E je te jure que je le tuerai! J'en fais la promesse Shin! Je te jure que je le tuerai! Même si je dois passer ma vie en prison... Il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait!

-Euh... Shin? »

Il s'était tourné vers le blond qui avait les mains crispées sur son pantalon tant il se retenait de hurler. Son mutisme venait de se changer en crise d'hystérie et il était maintenant secoué d'énormes spasmes, ce qui fit peur à Kaoru et à Die. Le rouquin se pencha à l'intérieur de l'auto et s'approcha du blond dont les secousses avaient augmentées et dont on pouvait entendre le rire. Il le prit par les épaules et le tourna face à lui. Il avait l'air un peu dément, les yeux arrondis. Son rire avait muer en un cri qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il recommençait à bouger normalement.

« Il était là!! Il continuait à rire de plus en plus suraigu. Il était devant moi et il agissait comme si de rien n'était... pfffff... Il ne regrette même pas ce qu'il a fait... Il continue de jouer son rôle... Mais IL n'a toujours pas ce qu'il veut... Et il ne l'aura pas! Je ne le laisserai jamais avoir ce qu'il veut!

Il tenait maintenant Die par le col et lui avait tout dit à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que Kaoru l'entende. Il baissa le volume d'un cran.

-Tu vas m'aider hein? Tu vas protéger Kyô avec moi hein? Dis-le moi Die!... DIS-LE QU'IL NE LUI ARRIVERA RIEN! DIS-LE QUE TU NE LAISSERAS PAS CE MONSTRE NOUS LE PRENDRE! »

Il avait fondu en larme. De colère ou d'amertume, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur les épaules du guitariste qui le serrait fortement contre sa poitrine tout en faisant signe au leader de partir et de dire aux autres que tout allait bien. Ce que l'autre guitariste s'empressa d'aller faire, leur laissant le temps de se reprendre.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, Toshiya discutait avec ce qui semblait être le drummer et Kyô avec les trois autres. Ayant assez bien saisi tout le sens de la situation, Kaoru se dirigea en premier vers Kyô dont la conversation semblait l'ennuyer mortellement.

« Euh Kyô, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller... les deux autres sont déjà parti et il ne reste quoi Tochi, toi et moi, ainsi que ces quatre-là. Dit-il en désignant Hizumi, Karyu et Zero.

Il s'apprêtait à aller voir Toshiya et Tsukasa, mais il se rendit compte que tout deux avaient totalement disparut. Les quatre autres se rendirent bien compte de la disparition et Karyu se contenta de déclarer :

-Faut croire qu'ils avaient tous les deux une envie subite... »

En fait, les deux étaient maintenant enfermé dans la salle de bain et s'amusaient très bien dans la cabine du fond. Ils avaient tous deux discuté un peu, mais leur appétit avait été plus fort qu'eux-mêmes et ils étaient venus se réfugier là.

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la vaste salle que le bassiste avait emmené le drummer dans le cabinet du fond et l'avait carrément plaqué contre la porte tout en détachant son jeans qui était, de toute évidence, de trop. Le brun avait fait de même et ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés, Toshiya le pantalon par terre et Tsukasa à la mi-cuisse. En quelques secondes, le jeune drummer de DéspairsRay s'était retrouvé avec Toshiya bien profondément encré en lui[4 sur un mouvement de va et viens plutôt rapide. Le bassiste qui était particulièrement attiré par ce jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait vu cherchait sans cesse sa langue, ce qui faisait plaisir au drummer qui lui offrait aisément, contenté de toute cette affection. Si les autres avaient été là, mais ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher de l'endroit, ils auraient sans doute vu que le cabinet était sur le point de briser tant les coups de reins du jeune bassiste étaient violents et avides. Le batteur posait des baisers papillons un peu partout où la peau du bassiste était découverte et lui mordait également la peau du coup, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au plus jeune, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait à présent levé le t-shirt du sodomisé et s'était mis à lui lécher le torse et à poser ses dents sur les bouts de chair roses qui étaient, selon lui, des plus appétissants. Tout deux étaient au comble de l'extase tant ils se sentaient bien, puis, le jeune membres de Dir en grey se relâcha en lui avant de lâcher a proie et de s'écrouler au sol, avec la proie elle-même qui se laissait aller sous lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment écroulés au sol à reprendre leur respiration.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, tous deux s'étaient arrangé de manière à ce que rien ne paraisse et ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone. Il pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires, croyant qu'il serait vide, mais tombèrent bien évidemment face à face avec leur collègue de travail qui avaient tous un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Le blond se contenta de répondre aux questions muettes des deux jeunes en disant :

« Tochi, on t'attendais... s'il faut qu'on aille te reconduire, laisse au moins tes jeux ;a plus tard pour par nous retarder... »

Les fautifs rougir et allèrent chacun chercher leur manteau. Tous se saluèrent respectueusement et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Quand ils furent tout trois dans l'auto, le blond se marrait royalement et le plus vieux restait pensif. Se sentant un peu seul, le chanteur dit à son amant :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'es trop pensif pour une situation aussi tordante...

Son bien-aimé posa sur lui son célèbre regard qui glace le sang, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire, chose apaisante pour le plus jeune qui était affreusement gêné de la situation. Après un moment, le silence devint lourd et ce fut Toshiya qui essaya de sortir Kaoru de ses pensées.

-Kao... qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas encore?

Le leader s'arrêta un moment sur le côté de la route. Après un moment d'hésitation, il fixa son cadet dans les yeux et dit tout simplement :

-C'est Zero...

Le bassiste pouffa et le taquina en disant qu'il ne devait pas être perturbé par la beauté du bassiste de DéspairsRay, qu'il était beaucoup mieux avec Kyô. Kyô quant-à lui, répliqua que le jeunot savait de quoi il parlait en disant qu'il ne devait pas être perturbé par la beauté, puisque lui-même s'était fait embobiner pas le sublime beauté du batteur de l'autre groupe. Kaoru, dont le débat commençait sérieusement à lui tomber sur les nerfs, donna un coup de klaxon, ce qui les fit taire.

-J'allais dire : C'est Zero qui l'agresseur de Shinya...

Owari

[1 Ouais... Clever Sleazoid... c'est vraiment pourri comme texte XD...  
[2 Voir Tsumi to Batsu sur l'album Gauze... on dirait qu'il dit « Kirisuri » et c'est magnifique...  
[3 Bien sûre, je parle présentement de la musique et non pas des paroles qui sont à chier... Si au moins Kyô savait articuler quoi que ce soit dans cette langue XD...  
[4 Ils étaient en manque en clair... ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai pas l'intention de laisser ça comme ça :p...


	8. Les derniers à le savoir

Les derniers à le savoir Les derniers à le savoir

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver? Il était pourtant petit, stupide, colérique et amateur de viande fraîche! Même à ça, Hizumi préférait nettement Zero à Karyu. Et Karyu était un peu tendu dans ses relations avec eux à cause de ça. Le chanteur était toujours en train de se frotter après le bassiste qui ne se rendait compte de rien ou qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir, trop aveuglé par on ne sait quelle future conquête. Il n'y avait que Tsukasa qui s'était rendu compte du détachement du guitariste. Il avait bien essayer de l'aider, mais en vain. De tout façon, ces temps-ci il était trop occupé à aller voir son « ami » qui s'avérait être Toshiya, le bassiste de Dir en grey. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être avec lui, mais pour le moment, tout le frustrait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais la seule chose qui n'avait pas changée, c'était la réaction qu'il avait lorsqu'il était seul avec Hizumi. Il se sentait vraiment bien et avait l'impression de pouvoir être encore plus agréable que d'habitude. Il croyait pouvoir décrocher la lune en touchant le ciel tellement l'unique présence d'Hizumi le calmait. Pourtant, dès que Zero revenait dans le décor, il avait envi de l'étrangler, lui comme le chanteur. La chance leur souriait à toute les fois car Tsukasa sortait souvent de nul part et s'interposait au bon moment. Seulement voilà, le jeune drummer ne pourrait pas éternellement leurs sauver la mise. Alors le guitariste avait décidé de prendre l'affaire en main et de séduire Hizumi à sa façon. Il avait, bien sûre, pris soin d'embarquer Tsukasa avec lui dans ce plan tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais OH combien efficace. En fait, depuis quatre jours, il feignait de filer le parfait amour avec le petit batteur qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux et qui avait l'art de la comédie. Bien sûre, il avait pris la peine de demander à son cher bassiste la permission de jouer le jeu pour ne pas le rendre jaloux, même si leur relation n'était supposément que physique. Car en fait, le bassiste, au bout de deux jours, s'était montré très possessif à son égard1. Par chance, Tsukasa adorait ce genre d'homme. Et donc, c'est au quatrième jour que le chanteur mordit vraiment à l'hameçon. Car, bien sûre il avait réagi, pas très bien de toute évidence, mais pas autant qu'après les avoirs vu flirter et se plotter trois jours de suite. Et il avait craquer et avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus du tout de son beau Zero, qui ne remarqua pas de changement. Les deux autres musiciens avaient vu qu'il mordait fermement et en profitèrent pour ramener le fil dans la roulette2. Le jeune chanteur avait attendu que tous soit parti excepté le géant3 et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le drummer.

Ce qui se passe, c'est que nous sommes ensemble, voilà!

Bien sûre, c'était évident, mais le jeune chanteur se demandait surtout, pourquoi cette attirance subite pour Tsukasa alors qu'il n'avait jamais été très proche tous les deux. La réponse fut comme il l'attendait, pas très crédible. Hizumi se mit à faire la tête à Karyu et celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher un peu trop de l'autre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se retrouva devant un sourire pervers et très mal contenu.

-Tu veux peut-être me dire pourquoi cela te frustre à ce point...

L'interpellé allait répondre, mais fut coupé par les lèvres du guitariste. Il avait toujours son sourire pervers qui faisait peur à voir et il entreprit de l'embrasser très lentement dans le cou tout en murmurant :

-Moi je sais pourquoi...

Doux comme un agneau, le chanteur se laissait aller dans les bras du guitariste qui rêvait de cet instant depuis la nuit des temps. Ils auraient pu tous deux s'abandonner totalement au plaisir que procurait ce moment, mais une voix interrompit leur moment d'extase.

T'es qu'un salop Shinya... T'as eu de la chance que ton copain arrive à temps... Pourquoi je t'ai pas tué la première fois?! POURQUOI?! Pourquoi est-ce lui ne m'aime pas... Pourquoi tout va au contraire de mes plans?! J'vais tous les tuer!! À commencer par TOI! Cher Kaoru qui m'a volé Kyô... Suivit de mon cher Shinya qui n'a même pas pu rendre ses comptes... ainsi que Die... valeureux guerrier au cheveux roux qui m'a empêcher de le tuer... Et par la suite, plus rien ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux... mon cher et tendre, adorable, mignon et appétissant Kyô...

Zero venait de passer devant la pièce sans rien remarquer et s'était diriger lentement vers la sortie, tout en marmonnant ces menaces de morts envers les membres de Dir en grey. On pouvait maintenant lire sur le visage d'Hizumi, une phrase qui sonnait du genre : « Et moi j'aimais cet chose-là!? ». Karyu, dont l'expression faciale s'accordait avec celle d'Hizumi, semblait plutôt vouloir dire : « Et moi j'aime un homme assez fou pour aimer ce monstre?! ». Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, pour chercher à comprendre ce que l'autre pensait, et enfin, le chanteur émit un son.

Je sens qu'on devrait se mêler de cette histoire...

-Je sens que la dispute entre notre cher bassiste et le guitariste de Dir en grey est plus claire qu'elle ne l'était...

Tout d'un coup, tout deux furent accablés d'une gêne du aux événements qui s'étaient passés avant l'apparitions de Zero. Karyu reprit bien vite le dessus et s'approcha d'un petit brun qui lui faisait face. Petite expression perverse, dont le sourire était cette fois contenu, il plaqua délicatement le chanteur sur le mur et murmura doucement :

-Je crois que nous pouvons attendre pour prendre part à cette histoire...

OWARI

1Bah Toshiya est quelqu'un de timide et romantique, alors je me suis dit qu'il pouvait quand même tomber amoureux d'une simple baise nan? Arf puis laissez tomer XD...  
2Eh ouais, moi je suis une pêcheuse et je suis un campagnarde... Sort le brin de foin et la salopette  
3Allez quoi.. L'est plus grand que Miyavi... je pourrais jamais le traiter de nain en tout cas XD.. Vous imaginez mdrr...


	9. Vient à point à qui sait attendre

Qui vient à point sait attendre Qui vient à point sait attendre

Totalement impatient, Toshiya allait d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce en regardant l'heure. Tsukasa n'était en retard que de deux minutes et, pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait deux heures qu'il l'attendait. Il savait que Kaoru ne voulait pas qu'il le voit à cause qu'il était trop proche de Zero, mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
Dès qu'il était seul, il pensait au drummer, quand il était avec les autres, il hallucinait son visage par-dessus celui des autres et lorsqu'il était avec lui, il le voyait les yeux fermés. Pourtant, la première fois il se disait seulement qu'il baiserait une fois de temps en temps avec lui, comme les autres, qu'il n'était, comme les autres, qu'un bouffon sans intérêt. Seulement, après qu'ils se soient quitté, il n'avait plus que lui en tête. Il avait bien essayé de se contrôlé, mais il avait fini par le rappeler un soir, et l'autre ne semblait pas du tout s'y attendre. Lorsque Tsukasa était arrivé chez lui, il ne lui avait pas laissé mot dire et s'était jeté sur lui, l'embrassant langoureusement, avidement, comme s'il n'avait fait que ça dans sa vie. Le drummer s'était laissé faire, n'attendant que ça. Après une petite parti de plaisir bien méritée après toute cette attente, ils avaient convenu que ça n'était qu'une relation légère, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'attache et qu'ils pouvaient aller voir n'importe qui n'importe quand. Cependant, il avait développé un caractère jaloux, voir possessif à l'égard du petit drummer. Il se perturbait lui-même à penser qu'il ne voulait pas voir personne le frôler alors, lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il devait aidé Karyu, il faillit se mettre à cogner partout où il le pouvait, excepté sur le joli membre de DéspairsRay. Il fini par se calmer et par accepter même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il eut quand même droit à un petit cadeau pour sa générosité, une nuit très intense avec Tsukasa qui manœuvrait comme un maître même s'il cachait bien son jeu.  
Il était maintenant bien décidé à rompre cet engagement ridicule qui le rendait fou. Il voulait cet être sublime qui hantait sa vie pour lui tout seul. Le toucher était comme un blasphème, tant il redoutait avoir affaire à un dieu. Savoir qu'il était à lui le rassurait au plus haut point, et il voulait absolument le garder, il ne voulait pas le voir partir comme les autres.  
Trois minutes de retard, la sonnette retentie, il fut soulagé de voir Tsukasa au pas de la porte, avec son habituel air sérieux. Au lieu de sauter sur lui comme à son habitude, il lui laissa le passage, ce qui permit à l'autre de bien voir l'appartement, pour une fois.  
Un canapé, une télévision, une petite table dans la cuisine, une cafetière qui était presque vide. Les murs étaient blancs, le plancher en bois, les moulures peinte d'un jaune horriblement laid, un appartement pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup de moyen quoi. La salle de bain était également blanche mais c'était la pièce la plus belle de la maison, n'étant pas contaminée par l'horrible jaune puisqu'elle n'avait pas de moulure quelconque. La chambre, ils n'osaient même pas s'en approché de peur que l'envi les prenne soudainement et qu'ils ne puissent la contrôler. Le chat du bassiste sorti de la pièce redoutée et alla s'installer sur les genoux du drummer qui se mis à le flatter sans chercher à comprendre cet attachement soudain. Ils étaient tous deux assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, droit comme des manches à balais, à fixer le mur d'en face, ne prononçant mot. Le drummer coupa le silence en disant que leur plan avait marché et que Karyu n'avait plus besoin de lui et tout le tralala pour rassurer notre cher petit jaloux. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter plus qu'il faut, car il était un peu dans le vague, cherchant comment dire à l'autre qu'il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul sans lui faire peur.  
L'autre continuait de lui parler, essayant de le sortir de son mutisme inquiétant. Il fini par lui secouer les épaules mais fut stopper dans son élan par un baiser tendre et sans arrière pensée. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Toshiya et mis plus d'ardeur, d'amour et de passion au baiser qu'il n'y en avait eu dans ces baises dénuées de sens, sachant que l'autre ressentait la même chose. Le plus jeune1 repoussa le plus vieux et le regarda tendrement.

Tu sais... je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Le drummer se pencha et effleura les lèvres du bassiste.

-Mais c'est normal, il n'y a personne capable de résister à mon charme.2

Il avait un charmant sourire taquin qui le rendait mignon comme tout. La tentation était telle que le jeune poussa le vieux sous lui et se mis à l'embrasser, sans bien sûre omettre de laisser s'échapper un « pff » qui en signifiait long. Ils se déshabillèrent très lentement. Chacun n'oubliant pas d'embrasser chaques parcelles de peau qu'il mettait à nu, la faim de l'autre étant de plus en plus dévorante. Tout deux ne leur restant que le pantalon, ils durent interrompre leur ébats. On venait de sonner et ça avait l'air important car ça faisait une quinzaine de fois et ils venaient seulement de s'en rendre compte. Le bassiste ne pris pas le temps de se rhabiller parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens s'en aillent, mais le batteur eut tout de même le temps d'enfiler son t-shirt avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte sur Die et Shinya, quelque peu gêné de les voir tout les deux. Ils avaient les cheveux ébouriffés et de superbes marques rouges dans le cou qui paraissaient très récentes et qui confirmaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils entrèrent et se déchaussèrent après quoi ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon où le haut de Toshiya avait atterri sur sa plante verte chérie. Le bassiste le remit précipitamment et s'assit avec sa tendre moitié sur le fauteuil parallèle. La gêne s'approfondissait à mesure que le silence s'épaississait et c'est Shinya qui coupa ce silence dérangeant.

On était venu voir comment tu allais après ce que Kao a dit, mais je crois que c'était pas nécessaire.

-Ouais, tu enfreins les règles avant même qu'on te dise de le faire, fit Die rieur.

Toshiya se contenta d'un petit rire gêné et Tsukasa se demandait bien si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec lui. Le plus jeune évitait soigneusement de le regarder, ce qui accentua son doute. Il prit la parole et demanda si ça n'avait pas un rapport quelconque avec lui. Il sentit qu'il avait visé juste il demanda des explications et eu connaissance des interdictions de maman Kaoru qui voulait protéger ses enfants3. Bien sûre, il comprit tout de suite que tout le monde savait que Zero était devenu totalement psychopathe et qu'il avait agressé Shinya et que, le leader tentait de protéger son batteur en faisant ça.

-Personne au sein du groupe n'approuve ce qu'à fait Zero.

Les autres le dévisagèrent en voulant dire : Vous savez ce qui est arrivé?! Bien sûre, Shinya restait impassible et muet face à cette discussion qui ravivait des blessures vives en lui. Tsukasa leur expliqua que Karyu et Hizumi l'avaient surpris en pleine divagation et qu'ils s'étaient empressés de le rapporter au sage du groupe4. Ils en discutèrent un long moment, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient agir au plus vite pour l'empêcher de tuer l'un d'entre eux. Il était clair que le seul fait qu'ils n'aient pas averti la police était dangereux pour eux, mais Shinya avait formellement interdit à qui que ce soit de la prévenir, il avait ses raisons, disait-il. En fait, il n'avait même pas voulu expliquer à Die pourquoi il tenait absolument à ce qu'il le laisse libre après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le jeune couple parti aux petites heures du matin, lorsqu'ils regardèrent l'horloge pour constater qu'il était 3h30 du matin. Ils laissèrent derrière eux les deux enflammés qui semblait en proie à un très fort appétit. Ils arrivèrent chez eux quelques minutes plus tard mais aucun des deux n'avaient sommeil. Ils se contentèrent donc de rester étendu l'un à côté de l'autre en attendant que le soleil se lève. Alors que la fatigue le gagnait, Die entendit la voix de Shinya qui appelait son nom. Il retourna et constata que son protégé avait un air bien décidé qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et puis se lança.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique...

Le vieux5 restait perplexe. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il voulait dire mais voulait confirmer son appréhension.

-Expliquer quoi koibito6?

-Je crois que tu sais exactement quoi...

-Oh...

Le plus jeune stoppa son élan pour aller prendre le courage nécessaire à cette révélation. Cela lui pris un bon cinq minutes, le temps que le guitariste recommence à somnoler, mais il restait réveillé car il était impatient de savoir. Lorsque le batteur pris la parole, Il cherchait un peu ses mots.

-C'était environ deux ans avant que le groupe ne se forme. En ce temps-là, j'avais un groupe dans mes temps libres, mais la plupart du temps, je vendais... de la drogue pour payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et oui, j'en prenais aussi. Ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plaît... dit-il voyant que le roux s'apprêtait à réagir. Mes parents n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour me garder et, à cet âge-là, je croyais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Mais, j'avais tord... Il s'interrompit un moment pour bien peser ses mots. J'en prenais souvent, de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir, mais je ne prononcerais pas de noms, il y en a trop. C'était devenu abusif, j'avais de la difficulté à en avoir à dans les mains sans en prendre, ce que je finissais toujours par faire. Mais en échange, puisque je n'avais pas les moyens, je laissais mon patron faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, et je suis sûre que tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Le problème, c'est qu'il me dégoûtait, mais que je me dégoûtais encore plus. J'avais très peur de lui, peur de mourir encore plus, alors je le laissais faire. Puis un jour, je ne me sentais plus la force de continuer ainsi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sombrer dans le néant, tout oublier, ne plus exister, disparaître. Alors, j'ai refusé de faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme je l'avais prévu, car oui, c'est ce que je voulais, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Je pouvais voir la mort dans ses yeux tant ce simple refus l'enrageait. Il m'aurait certainement tué, mais, Zero sorti de nul part. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, j'étais à moitié inconscient qu'il est survenu, mais il est parvenu à maîtriser tout le bâtiment ainsi que le propriétaire, mon patron autrement dit. En fait, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne me souviens pas qu'on soit sorti du bâtiment. Mais, le lendemain, tous les bureaux de police parlaient du massacre dans l'immeuble, et ils retrouvèrent facilement la drogue, ce qui en fit une telle affaire d'état qu'ils durent la garder totalement confidentielle. Ensuite, Zero et moi somme partie très loin de cette ville, espérant ne plus jamais y retourner afin que nos souvenirs y restent enterrés. Je lui demandai à plusieurs reprises si je pouvais lui donner quelque chose, faire quelque chose pour lui après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne voulait rien, sauf m'aider, et il m'aida à passer à travers ma dépendance. Il m'a tout donné, il était si bon. Si seulement...

Il stoppa son récit là, laissant en suspens la phrase qui devait expliquer pourquoi il était devenu assez fou et malsain pour essayer de tuer tout le monde pour le Kyô. Il reprenait également son souffle, sentant qu'il allait s'évanouir s'il continuait à un tel rythme. Il reprit enfin la parole.

-Un soir, Kyô et moi étions aller boire un verre dans un bar après une répétition. On discutait de tout et de rien, on s'amusait bien. Mais j'avais un tout petit peu trop bu, alors il dût me rapporter chez moi afin que je ne meure pas d'on ne sait quel accident tragique. Il a insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu'en haut, même si je lui disais que ça n'était pas la peine. En fait, c'est parce que je pensais un peu trop à toi que j'avais bu autant, le simple fait de penser que tu ne m'aimais pas me rendais fou, et Kyô m'avait un peu servi d'écoute. Mais donc, comme je le disais, il est monté avec moi jusqu'à l'appartement, croyant que je vivais seul, il m'a quasiment cloué sur mon lit pour que j'arrête de me débattre, car je n'avais aucune envie de me coucher. Et puis, je voyais Zero debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, et je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais sur le point de me faire violer par l'un de mes meilleurs amis, alors j'ai cessé de me débattre, au grand soulagement de Kyô qui commençait à souffrir de mes coups de genoux dans le ventre. Il m'a bordé un peu et il est reparti, pensant que j'étais en pleine somnolence après cette consommation d'alcool. Bien sûre, Zero s'étais retiré lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'il partait. Mais lorsque la porte claqua, mon cher colocataire n'avait pas l'intention, lui, de me laisser dormir. Il se mit à me parler de Kyô, voulant savoir qui il était, comment je l'avais rencontré et tout ce qui suit. Je lui ai tout raconté dans les moindre détails, car c'est ce qu'il voulait. À chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, je pouvait voir une flamme d'excitation dans le regard de Zero. Et c'est depuis ce moment-là que Zero à totalement changé, ne pensant plus qu'à Kyô, ne voyant même plus que les gens existent autour de lui, excepté notre cher chanteur, bien évidemment.7

Il reprit sa respiration, et fit un signe voulant dire qu'il avait terminé et que le roux pouvait passer autant de commentaire qu'il voulait. Mais le guitariste n'en fit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec compassion. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa un baiser sur son font, puis sur ses lèvres. Cette simple pression sur ses lèvres enflamma Shinya qui savait parfaitement ce que le roux voulait, et quel message il voulait passer. De plus, Shinya n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre des mots, sentir son amour en lui suffisait à tout les mots du monde. Il approfondit le baiser. Si interminable fut-il, ils se dessoudèrent enfin, laissant allez leur passion là où elle les mènerait. Le blond se sentait avide, et il l'était encore plus que le brun, ce qui lui fit prendre le dessus en un rien de temps. Die se laissa faire avec beaucoup de docilité pour une personne aussi peu manipulable. Le blond l'embrassait avec beaucoup d'ardeur, laissant d'énormes suçons violacés partout où il passait. Il descendait toujours plus bas, faisant un parcourt en zigzague pour faire durer le plaisir, même s'il était impatient d'arriver aux choses intéressantes. Arrivé au nombril, il continua son parcourt plus doucement, trop doucement, avec de simples baisers qui descendaient vraiment trop lentement, tandis que ses longues mains baissaient lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, le caleçon du guitariste qui se mourrait d'impatience. Les doigts du blond étaient un peut froid, ce qui excitait davantage le roux car cela faisait une sensation contraste avec la chaleur de sa peau. Il sentit les fins doigts du drummer qui maintenaient son sexe pendant que la bouche de celui-ci arrivait à la fin de sa course. Trouvant que le supplice avait assez duré, il pris l'engin dans sa bouche et commença à faire du va et viens avec l'organe chaud qui se raidissait rapidement. Il pouvait entendre le roux grogner de plaisir, mettant sa main sur la tête du jeunet sans la presser, ce qui l'incitait à aller toujours plus vite, aimant la sensation du sexe dans sa bouche. Après un court moment d'extase, le guitariste relâcha son fluide dans râle qui aurait pu sortir d'un film d'horreur. Shinya, qui ne pouvait tout avaler d'un seul trait, se mis à lécher l'organe d'où le liquide chaud était sorti en abondance8. Après qu'il n'y eut plus rien, le plus jeune descendit son boxer et s'installa sur le membre encore très dur. Ce fut à ce moment que Die décida qu'il prenait le contrôle de la situation et qu'il prit position au-dessus de son amant. Il se mit à donné des coups de rein, au début assez lent, puis le rythme s'accentuant, sentant que le blond s'habituait à sa présence en lui. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, laissant le plaisir les gagner, ne cessant de se fixer lorsqu'ils les laissaient ouverts. Le batteur avait les mains crispées dans le dos du guitariste et celui-ci pouvait sentir le sang coulé tant ils étaient enfoncés profondément. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la maison, et ils songèrent un moment que les voisins ne seraient pas contents le lendemain, mais qu'importait. Après de durs efforts, ils finirent par laisser sortir le fluide qui se répandit en Shinya et sur celui-ci. Le plus vieux resta avachit un long moment sur le blond, et lorsqu'il reprit un peu de force, se poussa sur le côté et regarda son amant qui avait un poids en moins sur le ventre depuis quelques secondes.9 Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son protecteur et se blottit entre ses bras puissants. Ils s'endormirent l'un après l'autre, trop épuisés pour rêver à quoi que ce soit, étant juste bien là où ils étaient.

OWARI

1Bah ouais, Tsukasa a 29 et Toshiya environ 28 (s'il a 29, Tsukasa les a eu avant XD)...  
2Celles qui connaissent Tsukasa savent à quel point il peut être narcissique XD...  
3Nous savons tous ici que Kaoru est la mère poule du groupe... Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est le leader, à part le fait que c'est le plus vieux ;;...  
4Bah ouais, c'est au sage qu'o demande conseil... pas au singe, qu'allez-vous imaginer?! XD  
5Je sais, il est pas vieux, mais plus que Shinya bon 8D!  
6Ça faisait trop étrange de faire dire : « Mon chéri » à Die XD;;...  
7J'ai vraiment des explications bidons ne? XD Je les trouves pas crédibles, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, sinan je faisait en sorte qu'il soient frère ;;... imaginez un instant ce scénario oO ;; XD...  
8FONTAINE DE JOUVENCE! Bon d'accord, je la ferme... mais c'est à ça que ça m'a fait penser ;;...  
9Tout ça, c'était pour toi Soso : P... Et si t'es pas contente, t'auras qu'à te plaindre au syndicat bon XD;;...


	10. Le bonheur à portée de main

Le bonheur à portée de main Le bonheur à portée de main

Sortant du super marché avec le sake, Kyô se rendait chez lui où Kaoru l'attendait impatiemment. Tous deux avaient passé un long mois à essayer de garder le contrôle de la situation, ce qui le leur faisait perdre encore plus. Alors ils avaient décidé qu'ils s'enivreraient toute la soirée et ils finiraient sûrement au lit avec de belle pulsions mâles. Mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, faire autre chose, décompresser. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que Kyô n'avait pas essayé de profiter de la docilité de son amant1, ce qui le rendait quelque peu aigri. Bien sûre, à toute les fois qu'il le pouvait, il lui arrachait de ces baisers langoureux qui ne se terminent pas, n'oubliant pas de garder ses jolies fesses dans ses mains, comme s'il essayait, en vain, de le soulever du sol. Mais la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant l'arriver de Shinya avait été si merveilleuse, il en redemanderait certainement quand tout cela serait terminé. Et il en demanderait tellement que le leader en mourrait sûrement, mais quoi de plus belle façon de mourir que dans les plaisirs qu'apporte l'échange corporel. Kaoru se doutait bien qu'il allait subir le manque du blond, mais il n'en demandait pas moins, aimant le simple fait de lui frôler l'épaule autant que de l'embrasser ou de le posséder. Et donc, le blond retournait tranquillement chez lui, ne se doutant pas du tout de la soirée qui s'annonçait à lui. Kaoru lui avait dit d'aller chercher le sake pendant qu'il s'occuperait de faire le repas. Lorsqu'il entra, il sentit une odeur qui lui était totalement inconnue. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit sur la table un grand plat contenant une moulée de trois étages; celle du dessous étant du steak haché, celle du milieu du blé d'inde et celle du dessus de la purée de pomme de terre2. Cela lui parut très étrange, et Kaoru lui expliqua que c'était un met typiquement québécois qui avait, jadis, été inventé par les japonais qui construisaient les chemins de fer. Et il en avait mangé une seule fois, mais avait bien aimé et il avait eu envie de lui faire découvrire. Ils s'installèrent pour goûter à cet étrange plat et y prirent goût, même s'ils auraient put se régaler avec bien autre chose. Après avoir mangé ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils prirent congé de la salle à manger pour se rendre au salon et ils se mirent à boire le sake à la bouteille. Comme Kyô n'était tout simplement pas habitué de boire, après trois verres il avait les membres engourdis et avait de la difficulté à penser à autre chose qu'au corps si séduisant qui était à côté de lui. Ne se sentant pas la force de retrouver des pensées équilibrées, il se jeta sur l'autre avec un empressement sans pareil, ce qui valut au grand leader aux yeux froids de la surprise suivit d'un abandon totale. Comme le blond l'embrassait avec fougue, il se mit à descendre rapidement et avidement jusqu'à la ceinture, qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire lorsque le brun le repoussa gentiment avec sa main. Il lui caressa un instant les cheveux et se mit à descendre la main dans son cou, sur sa nuque et il approcha son visage du sien, lui donnant un tendre baiser qui eu pour effet de calmer ses ardeurs un peu trop enflammées. Le blond sentait qu'il 'était pas obligé de rien faire de tout ce qu'il voulait pour sentir que Kaoru lui appartenait, qu'il serait toujours avec lui, mais il savait à quel point le guitariste aimait ça, même si celui-ci n'osait l'avouer. Ils finirent par se lâcher mais continuèrent à se fixer. Puis, comme pour ne pas rompre le charme, le leader prit la main du chanteur et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le hall, décidant que tous deux allaient sortir prendre l'air au clair de lune. Ils se chaussèrent et sortirent, toujours main dans la main. Ils se promenèrent durant un long moment, longeant les rues comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, plus rien n'ayant d'importance. Ils étaient tous les deux ensemble et cela leur suffisait amplement. Même Zero ne les dérangeait pas, car ils avaient établi une surveillance rapprochée de lui entre les deux groupes, et ce soir, c'était le tour du couple Karyu et Hizumi. Il l'avait invité au bar, espérant lui chasser le blond de la tête. Pour eux, tout allait bien, le parfait bonheur. Il firent le tour du quartier qui était assez immense en quelques heures à peine, marchant à pas très lents afin de passer le maximum de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre uniquement. Il se promenèrent dans un très grand parc et s'assirent sur le premier banc venu, contemplant la petite marre qui était devant eux, laissant la lune les baigner de ses rayons. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rient, ne se lassant pas de parler, même s'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils saluaient toute personne susceptible de passer devant eux. Ils étaient heureux, ça se lisait sur chaques pores de leur peau. La brise souffla, emportant avec elle un tas de feuilles qui passa tout autour de Kyô, assailli par la verdure. Kaoru pouffa d'un grand éclat de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du nain qui le regardait en voulant dire : Te moque pas ou je mords! Il fini tout de même par rire à son tour, se collant au corps du brun que lui embrassa le front et les lèvres, après quoi il le força à se lever et à s'approcher de l'étang. Le chanteur s'accroupit et envoya une vague au visage du bien heureux qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il avait donc son t-shirt blanc complètement trempé qui lui collait au torse et au ventre. Il vit bien que le blond allait recommencer et ne se laissa pas avoir deux fois, il se pencha, évitant de justesse le deuxième jet et envoyé une énorme vague déferler sur le blond qui n'en attendait pas moins de l'amour de sa vie. Il se mit à jouer des pieds et des mains dans l'eau de manière à envoyé le plus d'eau en moins de temps possible, désarment totalement son adversaire qui fini tout simplement par le prendre et par se faire tomber dans l'eau avec lui. S'asseyant dans l'eau peu profonde, ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, redoublants à chaque fois qu'un passant les regardaient de manière effrayée. Ils finirent par se lever et quitter le parc, ne voulant tout simplement pas attraper froid. Toujours main dans la main, ils rentrèrent chez eux en courant pour aller se changer, riant lorsque l'un manquait tomber par terre.  
Arrivé au début de la ruelle3, il ralentirent car Kyô voulait attacher son lacet, et il dit à son amant de ne pas l'attendre car ça ne serait pas aussi long que si c'était lui qui avait un lacet détaché4. Seulement, ses lacets étaient longs et il avait trop attendu pour les rattacher car ils étaient presque totalement défaits. Le temps qu'il ait fini, Kaoru, qui traînait le pas, était arriver à la moitié de la ruelle. Il courut le rejoindre et aperçu une ombre qui avait fait son apparition au bout de l'allée. Il s'arrêta à côté du leader en même temps que celui-ci. Il reconnurent tous deux Zero, le fixèrent un moment, esquissant un mouvement de recule. Seulement, ils entendirent la détente du pistolet qui était braqué sur eux ainsi que la voix du bassiste qui leur murmura :

Vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger...

C'est alors, que derrière lui, ils virent passer la voiture de Karyu, qui était à l'intérieur avec Hizumi. Ils se stationnèrent devant, mais purent lire dans leurs yeux qu'il valait mieux aller chercher les autres. Le conducteur redémarra en silence, sachant que Zero se retournerait s'il partait en trombe et qu'il reconnaîtrait sa voiture. La chanteur pris la parole, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zero?

-Oh mais tu le sais tenshi... vous le savez tous en fait. Et vous me croyiez assez stupide pour que je ne me rende compte de rien... C'est assez pathétique de me sous estimer autant. Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas qu'on me fait suivre, par chance, ce n'est pas par la police, sinon j'aurais un sérieux problème! Mais, maintenant que vous avez envoyé ce joli couple chercher les autres, j'ai du temps devant moi.

-Et sérieusement, tu crois pouvoir me forcer à t'aimer en pointant ça sur moi?

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le beau visage du bassiste. Il détourna l'arme du blond et la pointa sur le brun.

-Non... mais sur lui, si...

Les yeux de Kyô s'écarquillèrent d'un coup alors Kaoru lui-même restait toujours aussi silencieux et ne réagissait pas. Il se contentait de fixer l'être qui le menaçait d'un regard franchement dégoûté. Alors que l'adversaire se retournait pour faire chanter le pauvre chanteur, Kaoru prit enfin la parole.

-Allez... tire!

Sa voix résonnait, d'un air bien décidé. Les deux autres le dévisagèrent, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à le voir prendre la parole.

-Tu pourras lui faire autant de chantage que tu veux, jamais je ne le laisserais faire, même pour sauver ma peau. J'ai beau ne pas avoir envie de mourir, je préfère encore ça à le voire entre tes mains, aussi monstrueux soit leur propriétaire. Même si je dois mourir, je préfère encore que lui ne soit pas à toi, c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne te le laisserais pour rien au monde, car je l'aime!

À ces mots, l'autre sembla se résigner. Il abaissa lentement son arme et fit mine de se retourner en murmurant :

-Très bien... dans ce cas...

Il fit deux pas en s'éloignant du couple, puis se tourna d'un geste brusque. Pointant l'arme sur Kaoru, il ne tira qu'un seul coup de feu. Le corps du leader s'effondra au sol. Le blond, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, se rua sur le corps inconscient et hurlant son nom.

-KAORUUU!!

OWARI

1Agressons nos compagnons qui se laisse faire par amour XD...  
2Pâtée chinois! Bon, typiquement japonais/québécois/chemin de fer mdr...  
3Eh ouais... encore une ruelle :P  
4Rappelez-vous bien que Niikura-san ne sait pas attacher ses patins à glace XD;;


	11. Même les plus belles larmes

Même les plus belles larmes ne peuvent exaucer de souhaits Même les plus belles larmes ne peuvent exaucer de souhaits

Lorsque le blond s'approcha du corps étendu, il constata avec effroi que la balle avait atteint le crâne. Celui-ci était un peu renfoncer, avec un trou très visible et un peu de matière grise était sortie se coller aux cheveux du brun. Le sang émanait de la plaie et coulait rapidement et à grand flot. Ne voulant pas réaliser ce qu'il était advenu de lui, il se pencha sur lui, posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il tourna son visage vers lui et le prit dans ses mains. Il releva le corps inconscient et le pris dans ses bras, collant la tête ensanglantée du leader sur son c½ur. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, cherchant une réaction quelconque, un simple gémissement ou la sensation de souffle sur son bras. Mais rien ne se passa. Il avait maintenant les mains couvertes de sang et de matière grise, et il avait compris. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter mais il avait totalement compris. Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune guitariste, et se retourna vers le monstre. La rage enflait les yeux du chanteur qui s'était mis à pleurer. Il voyait tellement rouge que même une balle en plein c½ur n'aurait pu l'arrêter à cet instant. Il se releva et se mis à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le bassiste qui pointait son arme vers lui, mais Kyô savait qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre lui. Arriver à 30 centimètres de l'arme, le blond se stoppa. Ne s'y attendant même pas un instant, Zero se fit arracher l'arme des mains, et il se retrouva avec son propre revolver pointer sur lui.

Et tu vas me tuer maintenant Kyô?

Il y avait un ton moqueur dans la voix du brun qui enrageait encore plus le chanteur.

-Oh que si salop!

Sur ce, il appuya sur la détente. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, il tira sur Zero jusqu'à ce que plus aucune balle ne sorte de l'arme. La bassiste avait reçu tant de munitions qu'il avait reculé de 2 mètres. Il avait les yeux ouverts de surprises et il avait des balles partout dans le corps. Son c½ur avait été touché trois fois, il avait été atteint à un ½il et les autres balles était dispersées dans son corps. Le sang coulait à flot, mais le blond ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il se sentait coupable et même le mot tristesse ne suffisait pas pour décrire à quel point il souffrait. Il laissa tomber le revolver dans la mare de sang et retourna auprès du corps de son amant. Il ferma les paupières de Kaoru. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il se mit alors à pleurer sincèrement, les larmes ne cessant d'affluer, Se mêlant au sang de son âme s½ur qui venait d'être tuer à cause d'un psychopathe obséder par lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il sentait ses pantalons devenir humides au contact du sang de Kaoru, mais ne songeait pas à bouger. Il avait si mal que le simple fait de bouger pour laisser là le cadavre de celui qu'il aimait lui ferait perdre toute la raison qu'il avait encore. Il entendit enfin le bruits de trois voitures qui se garait sur le bord des trottoirs, ainsi que les bruits de course provoqués par se amis qui accouraient dans la ruelle. Il ne songea même pas à se retourner pour voir comment ils réagiraient. Il se contenta de laisser Shinya et Toshiya le mener à la deuxième voiture et partir avec lui, l'emmener très loin de cette horrible scène.

Le cercueil descendit silencieusement sous les regards de Toshiya, Tsukasa, Die, Shinya, Karyu, Hizumi et... Kyô qui avait la tête penchée vers l'avant depuis le début de la cérémonie. Le vent soufflait très fort et les pétales de cerisier tombaient de leur branche pour venir se poser sur les costards noirs du petit groupe. Les parents du guitaristes ainsi que sa s½ur1 étaient présents. Le blond était carrément à l'autre bout de la foule, derrière, caché de tous. Il ne voulait pas que personne voit ses larmes, mais il savait qu'il verrait apparaître Shinya, Toshiya et Die après les éloges et tout le blah blah. Ça avait été terrible pour lui de le voir dans le temple, le crâne artificiellement réparé et le corps d'une blancheur de mort. Mort. Ce seul mot lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait vu mourir. Il aurait pu empêcher que la balle ne l'atteigne, sauter pour le pousser au sol, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il était resté là à voir la seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais réellement aimée recevoir une balle dans le crâne, et n'avait trouvé rien de mieux comme réaction que d'essayer de le réveiller. Il se trouvait tellement stupide. Il vit des pieds s'avancer devant lui et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il releva un peu la tête et vit que ses trois meilleurs amis ne faillissaient pas à leurs tâches et qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Il leur fit un petit sourire reconnaissant, mais il voyait bien qu'eux étaient inquiets pour lui. Il serra Toshiya dans ses bras, mais ne put contenir le flot de larmes qui remontait et se mis à pleurer sur son épaule. Il était secoué de sanglots étranglés qui lui faisaient faire de drôle de bruits.

Chuuut... on est là Kyô, ça va aller...

Bien sûre, le ton protecteur et la douce voix de Toshiya le réconfortait quelque peu, mais le vide était si grand.

-Oui... mais lui... lui il n'est plus là...

Il y avait un cerne de larme sur le veston du bassiste qui lui souriait tendrement. Il comprenait plus ou moins ce que le blond ressentait par le simple fait qu'il réagirait sûrement de la même façon si Tsukasa venait à mourir.

-Tu devrais aller voir Tsuki... il va devenir jaloux si je reste trop longtemps à pleurer sur ton épaule, dit-il, un petite sourire rieur passant sur son visage.

Les autres comprirent qu'il voulait être seul, qu'il allait s'avancer vers le trou où était maintenant le cercueil. Le courage lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ange partir sans lui dire au revoir. Il s'avanças après que les autres se soient éloignés jusqu'au trou et aperçus la boîte qui contenait le défunt. Il jeta sur le cercueil, le dernier texte qu'il avait écrit, et qui ne paraîtrait jamais. Ça n'était pas une chanson pour le public, ni pour personne, sauf pour le leader qui reposait dans la caisse. Et il n'avait même pas pu la lui montrer, comme il avait tant voulu avant le drame. Il versa les dernières larmes qui lui restaient sur le cercueil et quitta carrément le cimetière.

La ville était si calme à cette heure. Le matin vers 6 heures, les gens ne se bousculaient pas autant que dans le reste de la journée pour aller travailler. Et c'était encore plus beau vu sur le toit. L'air était frais et doux sur le visage du blond. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Il était mort et une semaine que le blond avait de la difficulté à dormir. Sauf cette nuit. Il avait pris une décision avant de se coucher, et elle l'avait aidé à dormir. Il avait encore rêvé de Lui, mais ça n'était pas un rêve plein de sang. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait vu en ange, de longues ailes blanches dont les plumes se détachaient avec la plus grande lenteur, ce qui éblouissait son regard. Le beau leader avait alors un visage serein et n'avait aucun trou dans la tête, ni aucune réparation artificielle, seulement le vrai Kaoru. Alors qu'il continuait à rêvasser à son rêve, au regard d'ange que le brun lui portait, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Shinya qui le regardait avec des yeux plein de compréhension. Ils saluèrent d'une étreinte tellement réconfortante, qui pourtant était la première, mais resterait la seule.

Tu as décidé de le faire?

Déconcerté, il vit que Shinya savait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Seulement, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'en empêcher, loin de là.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher?

Le plus jeune fit un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

-De toute façon, ça serait bien inutile. Tu souffriras bien plus que n'importe qui ne pourrait en souffrir si tu ne le fais pas. Et j'aime autant qu'on en finisse là que de te voir mourir à petit feu.

Ces paroles réconfortaient le chanteur. En cet instant, il aimait Shinya plus que jamais pour la simple petite compréhension qu'il fallait dans le geste qu'il allait poser, et en sa personne.

-Si j'étais toi, je partirais maintenant Shin, à moins que tu ne veuille me voir faire une chute de 25 étages...

Shinya le fixa un moment, les yeux embués. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du nain. Il lui embrassa le front en signe d'adieu et se détourna, un sourire infiniment triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Kyô se retourna vers le bords du toit. Il regarda en bas, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il le verrait avant et après. Il se doutait bien que le leader l'attendait entre le ciel et la terre, attendant le geste fatidique qui les réuniraient. Le blond s'assit sur le bord du toit et regarda la rue vide, ainsi que la ruelle où tout était arrivé. Il se leva sur ses jambes... et il sauta. Il se laissa aller, sentant l'air sous lui, sachant très bien que la gravité faisait effet et qu'il atterrirait dans quelques secondes. Avant d'atteindre le sol, ses pensées furent interrompues. Il le voyait. L'ange de son rêve. Kaoru dans ses majestueuses ailes qui lui tendait la main. Il étira son bras vers le haut pour atteindre cette main tendu et senti à peine le sol lorsqu'il atterri. Il était déjà très loin.

OWARI

1Je sais pas s'il a une sœur. J'ai carrément inventé ça pour lui faire de la famille.

Commentaire de l'auteuze : Voilà, vous pouvez m'haïr maintenant ;;... Mais sachez ceci : J'aime tout les personnages que j'ai fait mourir, par conséquent, je suis tout simplement psychotique et puis, ça a pas rapport comme explications! Voilà ...

Et euh, j'ai un joyeux bonus qui est un entrevue avec les membres de Dir en grey sur cette fic juste avant la découverte de notre agresseur, mais si vous tenez à la lire, il faut des commentaires :P... Merci d'avoir suivit ma fic o;;...


End file.
